I Can Taste Summer On Your Skin
by TheLifeRush
Summary: Santana gives a little push into the sexual part of the Klaine relationship and stuff ensues. Rated M for some smuttiness. I don't own Glee.
1. Sexting Gone Wrong

Mr. Shuester had been gone for about thirty minutes now and everyone seemed to be off in their own little world. Kurt was messing with his phone, Tina and Mercedes lay across the bed gossiping, Rachelle was scribbling furiously on her notepad while Finn couldn't keep his eyes off her. Quinn glared at them silently fuming while she pretended to write a song, Sam lay on the bed idly drawing hearts, and Brittany was tracing a cup while Artie gazed at her longingly, Lauren and Mike sat on the bed staring off into space and Puck was strumming a few notes on his guitar. Santana was pretending to reapply some makeup but really she was watching as Brittany approached Artie engaging in a conversation.

Suddenly Kurt let out a high squealed giggle looking down at his phone, everyone looked his way and his face turned a light shade of pink.

"I got a new high score in Angry Birds." He said quickly.

When everyone seemed to have gone back to what they were doing Santana noticed he let out a sigh of relief as he looked back down at his phone. His face was still that bright pink and his smile was much too big for him to be happy over a game.

Santana made her way to the couch so she was positioned behind Kurt, he was too distracted with his phone to notice her presence. Looking over his shoulder, Santana could clearly see his phone and he wasn't playing any games he was texting Blaine. She read the message just before Kurt hit the reply button.

_Of course I'm happy for you Kurt, I'm just sad because I can't see you for a whole week and I really miss the taste of your lips. ;) -Blaine_

Kurt began typing out his reply and Santana vaguely wondered if they sent dirty texts to each other but after reading Kurt's response she knew they didn't.

_Aww Blaine you are so sweet, I miss you and I will be back before you know it. (: -Kurt_

A few minutes later, Brittany called everyone to attention.

"Artie and I would like to sing a song I wrote. It's going to be amazing because I'm amazing." She said simply shrugging her shoulders.

"Puck can you help us out by playing a tune for us?" Artie asked.

"Sure why not, I want to hear this 'amazing' song of Brittany's." Puck replied.

After Brittany's song everyone decided to spend the day exploring the city, when Santana wasn't with Brittany she was trying to get a hold of Kurt's phone. After she read the text from Blaine she was tempted to text him some dirty things pretending to be Kurt, she needed to add some spice to their sex life. Trying to get his phone was harder than she thought seeing as Kurt never seem to put it down, she was going to wait until he fell asleep but then a pillow fight broke out and she was distracted.

* * *

><p>The next morning she awoke to an annoying beeping sound she barely opened her eyes to see Kurt sitting up in his bed shutting off the alarm on his phone. She pretended to be asleep as he tip toed to the shower, he was obviously getting ready to sneak out again and she knew this was the opportunity she was waiting for. Kurt took at least an hour to get ready but he took even longer yesterday claiming he wouldn't leave the hotel unless he was presentable for New York City just in case he ran into a famous Broadway legend.<p>

As soon as Santana heard the shower going she jumped out of bed grabbing his phone from where he left it, almost as if it were a sign from the universe a text came in from Blaine.

Blaine had been having dreams about Kurt in compromising positions and ever since Kurt had gone to New York the dreams were getting worse, usually being with Kurt and kissing would satisfy him and he could easily take care of his problem with the fresh memory of Kurt's lips on his. However he hadn't seen Kurt in almost a week and he was so desperate for a release that his dreams seem to get a bit out of control. In his dream Kurt was sucking him off and Blaine was so close to letting go but just before he reached his orgasm he woke up. He was so painfully hard but he felt guilty about touching himself as if he did so he'd be degrading Kurt. He sighed and reached for his phone sending a text to Kurt.

_Good Morning Kurt! Still missing you. -Blaine_

Santana smiled as she hit the reply button.

_Me too, I was thinking about you all night and in my dreams, I'm so hard. I wish you were in bed beside me. -Kurt_

Blaine read the text he just got from Kurt and his brain short circuited, for a moment he thought he was still asleep and it was another sex dream but when he brushed his hand against his hard on it felt too good to be a dream. Blaine didn't know what to think, all this time Kurt was having dreams of Blaine as well. Kurt was hard and he wanted Blaine in his bed, it was too much, Blaine took off his boxers and started jerking off. He was bucking into his hands moaning when he realized he hadn't replied to Kurt yet, quickly he grabbed the phone and texted back as fast as he could.

Santana was waiting for Blaine to reply and was a little taken aback by how long he was taking to respond, she briefly began to feel guilty, she didn't want to mess up their relationship she just wanted to add some more heat but before she could feel any more guilt the phone vibrated.

_Oh wow, Kurt I didn't think you had those kinds of dreams about me because the truth is so do I. Kurt I want you so bad right now just knowing your hard makes me hard too. –Blaine_

Without missing a beat Santana replied.

_If you were beside me I'd help take care of that, I'd pull you in for a kiss as I slowly slide my hand inside your boxers. –Kurt_

This time Blaine's response was almost immediate.

_Ah Kurt, I'm stroking myself pretending it's you, it feels so good. I want to touch you, kiss you and taste you all over. –Blaine_

The shower was still running so Santana knew she still had time to text Blaine before Kurt got out of the shower but she knew she'd have to end it soon so she replied quickly.

_I'm touching myself too just thinking about you on top of me, rubbing against me, thrusting inside me, I'm going to come. –Kurt_

Blaine was biting his lip so hard to keep from moaning louder, he didn't want his fellow Dalton class mates to know what he was doing in his dorm and the walls were paper thin. He shut his eyes, picturing Kurt quivering beneath him as he pounded into him again and again, he reached climax all too soon and he was coming hard all over his stomach, as he came down from his high he realized he had been clenching the phone in his hand so tight that his hand had begun to cramp. He flexed his fingers and reread the message that Kurt had sent him, he felt a warm sensation spread through his body as he took in the fact that Kurt had come too. He wished Kurt was beside him and suddenly he needed to hear his voice.

Just then the shower turned off and Santana knew she had maybe a few more minutes before Kurt emerged from the bathroom, once she read Blaine's text she began to panic.

_God Kurt that sounds so hot I just came, I wish I could see you, I need to hear you. –Blaine_

The phone began to vibrate and it wasn't another text, Blaine was calling! Santana began to panic, she was busted but she sure as hell didn't want Kurt to find out so she answered.

"Hello Blaine, Look I know this is going to sound strange but Kurt's been in the shower this whole time and I've been texting you."

"Wait, what?" Blaine answered sounding confused; he was trying to make sense of what just happened in his head.

Santana took a breath a rushed on before Kurt had the chance to come out of the bathroom and catch her on his phone, talking to his boyfriend.

"I wanted to add some excitement in your sex life because obviously you guys aren't doing it and I- look just don't tell Kurt I did this, we still have to compete and I don't want him stressing over this. I'm sorry I messed with you just don't tell him please, I have to go now bye!"

"No, no don't hang up! Wait, wait Santana!" Blaine tried to keep her from hanging up but it was too late she was gone.

He tried to digest what just happened, he thought about what Santana had just said about Kurt being in the shower and part of him was getting turned on thinking about Kurt in the shower but he shook that thought away. Suddenly realizing that it was Santana he was texting the whole time, he felt empty the warmth he felt after coming was suddenly gone replaced by something else.

* * *

><p>Santana kept a close watch on Kurt to see if Blaine had told him anything about what happened that morning but by performance time Kurt was babbling on and on about how great they were going to do and Santana knew he had no knowledge of the exchange that had taken place between her and Blaine on his phone. They went to take their spots on stage just as Finn and Rachelle were reaching the end of the performance for Pretending; Santana looked beside her at Kurt mouthing good luck, he smiled right back at her.<p>

Blaine had spent the day thinking about everything that happened that morning; he was so full of mixed emotions he didn't know what he was feeling. At first he was excited and a bit shy that the relationship between Kurt and him was about to be much more sexual but then he found out that it wasn't Kurt but Santana that had been messing with his head and he wanted to be mad but if he was being honest with himself he was sad. He always felt so connected and personal with Kurt as if he were the only person who could see inside him, who knew him more than he knew himself. Sexting with him, or who he thought was him, had added an extra edge to that personal connection, he felt it was strengthened and even more personal and private and special and _theirs_. He felt like he was making a big deal out of nothing, Kurt doesn't even know what happened and maybe he should just pretend nothing did happen. He just couldn't stop thinking about what if, what if Kurt really did feel that way, what if he really is dreaming of Blaine, what if he touches himself thinking of Blaine. There were so many thoughts chasing themselves around in circles in his head and finally he decided that he'd be honest and open with Kurt because it always made him feel better whenever he talked with Kurt.

So as he sat across from Kurt in The Lima Bean listening to all that happened at Nationals Blaine couldn't stop staring at every little detail he had missed so much. It had only been a week but it felt like it had been longer, he watched Kurt's animated face as he told him about Rachelle and Finn kissing on stage. He was admiring the way the sunlight coming in through the window, made his eyes a shade lighter almost pale blue as if looking into his eyes was like looking up at the sky making him feel like he could fly. He was listening to everything Kurt was saying but then he mentioned Santana's name and suddenly he was thinking about the whole sexting incident. He needed to change the subject before he could start having dirty thoughts about Kurt; he suddenly remembered how sad Kurt was after losing regionals with the warblers so he quickly spoke up.

"Wait, I don't get it you don't seem that sad at all."

As Kurt explained about how amazed and happy he was to experience everything that had happened in New York, all Blaine could think about was how much he loved Kurt. Who cares about what happened with Santana, he had Kurt right in front of him and when he was with him he was so happy. He was shaking his head like he couldn't believe someone could make him feel this way and suddenly he couldn't keep it inside anymore like he was so full of love and happiness and warmth.

"I love you."

Kurt had just taken a sip of his Grande nonfat mocha when Blaine says he loves him, at first he's surprised. He didn't see it coming he figured they'd be at a romantic dinner date or it'd be on their anniversary but then he suddenly wonders why they've never said it before. Kurt knew he loved Blaine more than anything since he gave him courage the first time they met, while he couldn't be sure if Blaine felt the same way he was almost positive he did because of all the little things. However hearing him say it out loud was entirely different, he felt something bubble up inside of him like all the butterflies he gets when he's around Blaine were erratically flying out of him. He was glad Blaine had said it here at The Lima Bean; it was after all the place where everything really began.

Blaine was still gazing at him adoring every part of him inside and out, he wasn't expecting Kurt to say anything he just wanted Kurt to know that he loved him because he did, so pure and deep.

"Love you too." Kurt said smiling.

After Kurt said he loved him, Blaine felt like he was whole and complete.


	2. The Icecream Incident

It had been a few days since the big New York adventure and seeing as school was out for the summer, Kurt had much more time to spend with Blaine.

Since Blaine had done so well at the audition for the summer show at six flags he'd been hired on the spot and was now doing four to six shows a day. Kurt was having fun composing the Broadway musical about Pippa Middleton though lately he had switched his main focus to Blaine in light of his strange behavior.

Kurt was at six flags waiting for Blaine to finish up his last performance for the day. Normally he'd be in the front row with the crowd but today he was sitting on a bench far away from the audience seats, yet still close enough so that he could see Blaine performing. He was reflecting on an incident that had occurred the day before and wanted his thoughts sorted out before speaking to Blaine about it.

Blaine's performance consisted of him singing some family oriented show tune then making his way out into the crowd and serenading one individual. Typically that was Kurt. Blaine always managed to find him among the mass of people. It was easy he just looked for the hot guy dressed in Marc Jacobs attire while most others were wearing shorts and tank tops. It also helped that Kurt never failed to position himself in the first row. However, today Blaine couldn't spot him anywhere; he ended up singing to a little girl with a bright blue bow on top of her head, considering how that same color would illuminate Kurt's eyes if he ever wore it. He was a little worried about not seeing Kurt but he shrugged it off assuming Kurt was taking a restroom break to make sure he looked just right in his outfit. He really hoped it didn't have anything to do with how he acted yesterday after work; he thinks back and grimaces in response.

After yesterday's performance, they stopped by an ice cream parlor. Blaine had been in the blistering heat all day and was exhausted he begged for a quick treat, Kurt obliged surrendering to Blaine's puppy dog expression. Blaine ordered a cup of ice-cream topped with chocolate and sprinkles while Kurt ordered a simple vanilla cone.

Blaine loved that they added extra chocolate to his ice-cream but then he felt the stickiness sliding down his jaw. He glanced at Kurt hoping he wasn't watching the mess he was making on his face. He noticed Kurt's eyes following the trail of chocolate down his chin then Kurt leaned his head a little forward but stopped suddenly biting his lip as if he was debating something. Blaine swore that Kurt was about to kiss him just now but then Kurt leaned back and was licking along the sides of his ice-cream cone.

Kurt was glad Blaine was enjoying his ice-cream but then he saw that a bit of chocolate was slipping down his mouth, he was tempted to lick the line of chocolate from his chin to his lips but instead took to licking his own ice cream. Blaine would probably be grossed out if Kurt tried to lick him. Then he noticed a strange expression come over Blaine and panicked.

'_Oh shoot! Blaine always has a sense of what I'm thinking; I wonder if he somehow knows what I wanted to do just now. Fuck, I'm in trouble.'_

He waited for Blaine to say something but when the silence dragged on Kurt began to wonder what Blaine was thinking. He had a faraway look on his face, his eyes were a little glazed over and his mouth a bit parted.

Blaine was very well at hiding his fantasies from Kurt and since the sexting conversation with Santana his dreams were getting vividly out of control. Watching Kurt licking all along the side of his ice-cream made his dick twitch; Kurt's tongue was flicking out to lick the top of the ice-cream and Blaine almost moaned. He could feel his dick hardening at an alarmingly fast speed, he tried to think of something else but Kurt was still licking his ice-cream up and down.

Kurt had spent several months being Blaine's friend and a few more as his boyfriend; he had witnessed and memorized almost all of Blaine expressions. He was used to Blaine's beaming smile whenever Kurt did anything endearing, the way his eyebrows knitted together in concentration when he was trying to solve one of Kurt's fashion dilemmas. He even grew accustomed to the blush that seemed to start on his face and slowly travel passed his neck when their make out sessions grew heady. His favorite was when they cuddled, Blaine's whole demeanor seemed to soften but his eyes remained intense, Kurt loved the feeling that accompanied _this_ expression. He knew the feeling well, whenever Blaine was around he felt blissful and calm as if everything was right in the world.

Blaine was so painfully hard and Kurt obviously knew something was up Blaine could feel his eyes piercing him but he would not subject himself to look into those pure blue eyes it would only encourage his erection. He tried to think of other things but all he could envision was Kurt bent over, Kurt rubbing against him; Kurt sucking him off, everything was Kurt and it didn't help that Kurt was within an arm's reach away. He needed to cool off right fucking now, he tried crossing his legs but his jeans were too tight, so instead he pulled his shirt lower and accidentally brushed against his hard on bringing with it delicious friction. He was tempted to keep rubbing but he was in public, he was considering running off the restroom to jerk off but he'd feel disgusted with himself afterwards. He didn't know what to do.

Kurt had never seen this expression before, Blaine had a look of hard concentration as if he was trying to focus on one particular thing but too many things were happening at once. Kurt kept licking his ice-cream pretending he didn't notice Blaine's internal battle but he felt self conscious as if he were sitting in front of an audience in his boxers Kurt finally cleared his throat and Blaine seemed to come out of a trance. As his eyes adjusted from Kurt's mouth to meet his eyes an immense blush took over his face. He looked away refusing to make eye contact with Kurt, he tried to make small talk but Blaine kept fidgeted in his seat and seemed distracted.

Blaine's hand was going numb as he gripped the cup of ice-cream and that's when the idea popped into his head. He continued to nod as if he were listening to Kurt talk but he kept his eyes on the table, he gritted his teeth then without warning dumped the cup of ice-cream onto his aching erection. He let out a sigh of relief and feigned disappointment at his wrecked jeans.

Kurt was talking about how well his play was going when suddenly; Blaine spilled his ice cream cup all over his pants right in the crotch area. Kurt was shocked if he didn't know any better he'd say that Blaine did that on purpose, he looked almost relieved rather than disappointed that he just destroyed his pants. Lucky none of the ice-cream made it onto Kurt's clothes or he would have been pissed.

The ride home was insanely awkward and neither Kurt nor Blaine made an attempt at conversation they just let the IPod blast music as their minds drifted elsewhere.

Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway and before he could speak up, Blaine jumped out of the car as if he were escaping from a kidnapper. He didn't even give Kurt a kiss goodbye he just waved and said _'I'll text ya later.'_ as he made a dash to the front door.

Kurt wanted to be offended but he was just baffled, he felt hurt that maybe Blaine was over him as quickly as he moved on from Jeremiah. Kurt knew that couldn't be it because what he and Blaine had was stronger than anything ever could be, they were each other's everything. They had gone through so much and had seen each other at their worst it just had to be something else and Kurt was determined to find out exactly what that was.


	3. The Sort Of Truth

Kurt could see Blaine singing to a tiny little girl in the audience, he waited well after the song was over before he slowly stood up, taking his time as he walked toward the '_employees only'_ sign backstage. He knew Blaine would be concerned about not finding Kurt in the audience, at least he hoped Blaine would be at least a little troubled. Sure enough, Blaine came bursting through the door out of breath with worry written across his face. When he caught site of Kurt, relief washed away the concern and a wide grin spread across his face. He rushed over to pull Kurt into a tight hug.

As the crowd thinned, uneasiness began to creep over Blaine when he still couldn't find Kurt. He began to fear that Kurt had somehow figured out the reason behind the ice-cream incident. Of course that's probably what happened, that explains why Kurt hadn't answered his phone this morning. Kurt had been taking Blaine to work since his first day because they always stopped for a quick coffee date at The Lima Bean. Blaine had assumed that Kurt was still asleep and he wanted to let him sleep in but now he regrets not talking to him sooner. When it became evident that Kurt wasn't there, Blaine went backstage to change out of his costume internally beating himself up the entire time.

'_Ugh I should have just texted Kurt after he dropped me off yesterday! I should call him right now, but what will I say. _"Hi Kurt you're so fucking hot that I get turned on just being around you."_ That would only freak Kurt out. I should just apologize for my behavior; yes I will call him right now. What if he doesn't answer, he probably won't answer. Fuck, he can be so stubborn sometimes. Oh but he's so intensely hot when he's stubborn, fuck I can't let myself think those thoughts especially right now. What the fuck is wrong with you, Blaine pull yourself together! Okay that's it, I'm going to his house right now and I will tell him everything.'_

Blaine pulled his shirt over his head too preoccupied with Kurt to notice that it was inside out, he grabbed his keys and ran up the stairs from the dressing rooms to the backstage exit. He pushed open the door and almost ran right into Kurt, the only clear thought racing through his mind was, 'Kurt's here!' all other thoughts were erased. He latched onto Kurt to be sure that Kurt really was here and he wasn't having some delusional hallucination from all the heat.

Kurt was stunned by Blaine's reaction, he tensed up confused about how he should react but he softened at the feel of Blaine's breath on his neck. It was pleasant and his thoughts came to a halt as he savored the moment but then he heard a breathy moan escape Blaine.

Blaine relished the feel of Kurt in his arms; he leaned his head into the crook of Kurt's neck and breathed him in. Kurt's scent was so appealing he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to how wonderful he would taste and before he could stop himself he let out a tiny whimper. He hoped Kurt didn't hear but when he felt Kurt stiffen, he cringed knowing that his moan didn't go unnoticed.

Kurt's state of mind was a complete tangle of thoughts jumbled together.

'_Holy hell, did he just moan? He just moaned into my neck. Did I do something to make him moan? He sounded so fucking hot just now; I want to hear him again. Ohmygod, I'm such a pervert, getting worked up over a single sexy noise he made. He's my boyfriend though; I'm allowed to get worked up over these things. I wonder if that's what he would sound like if we were doing more than just making out, I want to go further. Keep your hormones in check Kurt, maybe he's just feeling dizzy from all this heat and it was an exhausted groan maybe he needs to sit down.' _

Blaine noticed Kurt's rigid position and pulled away a bit.

"I'm glad you were able to make it today, you know you don't have to come to all my performances I know I can be a bit much." Blaine chuckled, casually trying to change the subject.

Kurt, on the other hand was having none of that.

"Don't be foolish Blaine; you know I adore spending time with you because I love you so much but what's been going on with you lately?"

Blaine's pulse quickened, it was the second time Kurt said he loved him and he felt that same warm rush from the first time.

"Kurt I-I'm, I don't know what you mean." He winced internally as the words left his mouth, he hated lying to Kurt but he just couldn't tell him the real reason, at least not here. Kurt recoiled from the response, that was not the answer he wanted to hear.

Kurt didn't say anything; he pulled back and crossed his arms waiting for Blaine to say more. When he didn't, Kurt's mind began to race.

'_Maybe he's found someone else and what if that someone happened to be at the ice-cream shop yesterday. That would explain why he was all jumpy and probably why he wouldn't look at me and why he spilled his ice-cream, he was probably trying to distract me. No, calm down Kurt you're just over reacting, but why else was he avoiding me? He did try to call me in the morning, maybe he was just checking to see if I had caught on yet. No, no no no he loves me, I trust him and this isn't like Blaine to do something like this. I thought we were moving forward, what is he possibly keeping from me.'_

Blaine watched as a stream of emotions flooded across Kurt's face, at first it was anger but then he watched as his eye brows slanted and his lip jutted out in a cute little pout. He bit his lip in a frustration, it looked like Kurt was having an inner argument about something and then suddenly it looked as though he was about to cry.

"Kurt, I'm sorry i-it's just-"

"Why are you sorry?" Kurt chocked out, fighting back tears.

"…for everything Kurt, fuck I love you but it's complicated." Blaine reached out to take Kurt's arms from his chest but he withdrew stepping back further away from Blaine.

"What's so complicated Blaine? I thought we could tell each other anything and everything."

"Kurt we can tell eachoth-"

"No, we can't. Not when you're acting so weird and keeping stuff from me."

"I'm really sorry I-"

"You've said that already."

"I want to tell you but I-I don't want to push you away. I don't want to lose you."

"Too late." Kurt mumbled barely audible enough for Blaine to hear

Kurt's vision was blurry with tears and finally he couldn't take it, Blaine was apologizing and saying it was 'complicated' he obviously meant he couldn't choose between Kurt and someone else. He turned to walk away when Blaine grabbed his arm.

"Kurt! I c-can't stop….dreaming about you." He stumbled over his words hoping that Kurt could grasp the meaning behind his words, he was more afraid than ever before. He was losing Kurt; he had to let Kurt know everything that happened at Nationals with Santana, the sexual dreams he was having he had to tell him everything before it really was too late, but Kurt pulled his arm away.

"I can't do this right now, I need to be alone." Kurt said as more tears poured down his cheeks, he felt like his heart was breaking in two, what did Blaine mean he couldn't stop dreaming about him, he was getting confused and just needed to put his own thoughts in order. He half walked, half ran towards the parking lot, towards his car but Blaine ran after him talking nonsense.

"At nationals, Santana ask her, we talked but first we were texting and then we talked. I missed you so much and I thought it was you but then it wasn't you just check your phone, I didn't tell you because I was embarrassed but I'm not embarrassed anymore. Kurt, I'm sorry please just listen, I love you, I love you so much."

Kurt had reached his car and was in the process of unlocking it when Blaine tugged on his arm pleading for Kurt to listen to him, he kept repeating that 'I love you' over and over and each time he said it there was a jolt inside Kurt's chest, part of him felt that sweet tenderness but there was a bit of a sting that followed and it felt like he was being tortured. He pushed Blaine away got in his car and drove away, he tried to keep his head held high and not look back but he couldn't help one last fleeting glance. Blaine was staring after him tears running down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Hello! I've enjoyed the reviews, Thank You! I'm glad you guys seem to enjoy it. I try to update as soon as I write but then I feel like it's all sloppy and full of errors so usually I wait until I'm fully focused and with my crazy work schedule I hardly have time except for weekends. Anyways I don't like ending on a sad note but my next chapter is going to be really long and hopefully will make up for this one's ending, again Thank you for reading!(:<strong>


	4. Don't You Want Me Baby

Blaine watched as Kurt's car raced through the parking lot, when it was out of sight he felt an abrupt pain starting in his chest slowly traveling his entire body. He felt his legs buckle underneath him and he hit the pavement hard. Suddenly he was gasping for air as if he couldn't breathe; he curled in on himself as cries of anguish burst from deep within. He clutched at his sides trying to hold himself together, the tears flowed as broken sobs wracked his body. He had a flashback to the last time when he was lying face down on the pavement except it had been in the dark and he wasn't alone, a group of school kids had been continuously kicking him in the gut. They were taunting him and his friend, he remembered blinding reaching out to grab his friend's hand but he only received more blows to his abdomen. It was the same pain he felt only now it was worse because he was being torn apart and he had only himself to blame. Kurt was gone. He grasped the side of his car and pulled himself up; he was choking back more sobs but he made a strong attempt to control them, he had to go after Kurt.

Kurt drove home at an alarmingly fast rate, not caring that any nearby cop car would surely pull him over. He felt trapped; he wanted to tear at his hair or scratch at his skin to keep from losing his mind. He needed to escape, to run away and leave everything behind; his hands were clenching the wheel as he sped home. He didn't want to see Blaine, he was angry but if he was being honest with himself he was really hurt. He didn't want to feel the pain so he settled on anger to keep the tears at bay. He arrived home as the sun was beginning to set, he ran inside slamming the door behind him.

"Hey Kurt, mom said dinner will be ready-"

"Not now, Finn!" Kurt snapped rushing upstairs before his dad could see that Kurt had been crying.

"Woah, Kurt are you okay?" Finn questioned following him upstairs.

"I'm fine. I just had a long day," Kurt sighed. "I need a shower, tell Carole I'm sorry but I already had dinner with..." Kurt paused he wanted to say Blaine's name but his throat seemed to have closed up, he coughed and was about to try again but thankfully Finn had appeared to catch on.

"Ah, dinner with Blaine again, yeah it's cool," Finn began walking back downstairs. "Mom totally understands how crazy you guys are about each other."

Hearing Finn say that struck a chord and before he could fall apart he went into his room swiftly locking the door behind him. He ran to his shower quickly running the water before he let out the cries he'd been holding in. He undressed and stepped into the shower, the water was scalding hot as it cascaded down Kurt's back but he couldn't care enough to turn it down. He was too numb to really feel, he slide down the shower wall hugging his knees to his chest as the water washed away his tears.

Blaine was pulling up to Kurt's house, his eyes were red and swollen but for the most part he wasn't crying anymore. He took a deep breath and willed himself to get off the car but his body wouldn't budge. He reached for his phone glancing at the window to Kurt's room willing him to look out.

When the curtains remained closed he opened the phone gazing at the screensaver, it was of Kurt and Blaine sitting together during his last Warbler practice before Kurt transferred back to McKinley. He smiles slowly remembering their conversation leading up to the photo. Kurt had been practicing for a solo when Blaine suddenly interrupted him.

"I'm really going to miss hearing the perfect pitch in your tone, oh who am I kidding, Kurt, I'm going to miss all of you."

"Oh stop it Blaine, you're acting like it's the end of the world," Kurt said as he sat beside Blaine leaning into his shoulder. "But I do know how you feel; I'm going to miss spending every second with you."

Blaine smiled reaching out to stroke Kurt's cheek. "I'm going to miss be able to do _this_." Blaine leaned forward catching Kurt's lips with his own.

Kurt pulled away breathless, eyes a light with a new idea. "I have a picture of you in my locker back at McKinley and whenever I start to miss you I just look at the picture and I feel better, give me your phone."

Blaine obliged as Kurt scooted closer to Blaine so that their cheeks were touching, he held the phone at an awkward trying to get a good enough picture. After several takes Kurt was finally satisfied with one and he set it to the screensaver.

The sun has set and it's getting late, Blaine doesn't know how long he's been sitting in the car staring at his screensaver but finally he puts his keys back in the ignition and drives away, fighting against every nerve screaming in his body to go up to Kurt's room.

As much as he wants to burst into Kurt's room begging for forgiveness, he knows that Kurt needs to be alone to collect his thoughts and Blaine would only further push Kurt away if he keeps bombarding him with his presence. Blaine realizes that as much pain he is in, Kurt must feel worse because he feels betrayed so if Kurt wants to be alone for a while then it's the least Blaine could do.

Kurt's skin feels raw from the blistering water that assaulted his body in the shower; he sits on his bed staring down at Blaine's car parked in front of his house. He can hear the rest of the family enjoying dinner and he waits for Blaine to get off the car to interrupt the evening. He dreads the events that are about to take place when Blaine comes to ring the door, the confusion on his Finn's face, his father's mixed expression of concern and Carole's distress while he tries to explain away the problem. He keeps waiting and yet Blaine doesn't move he's staring at something in his hand. Kurt bites his lip anxiously, it's getting darker and he can barely make out Blaine's silhouette. Kurt stands up in front of the mirror to inspect his sensitive skin, when suddenly he hears Blaine's car start up. Kurt immediately rushes to the window and as he does he catches a glimpse of the car's tail lights as Blaine drives away.

His head is telling him he should be relieved that Blaine decided not to bother him, but he feels like someone just pushed him off a plane in midflight while telling him there was no more parachutes.

Being with Blaine had left him feeling nearly invincible; he could conquer anything with Blaine by his side. He trusted Blaine so completely; being in love felt like skydiving he was flying high in the sky making everything in life a thousand times more exhilarating. Now suddenly it was like there was a tiny rip in his parachute that was quickly growing, turning his parachute to shreds. The ground was fast approaching and it was only a matter of time before he crumbled to pieces, he was falling and there was no one to catch him.

'_Why did Blaine leave? Oh god! Does that mean he doesn't care about me? Is he tired of me? Is he just going to give up and not even try to get me back? Maybe he thinks I'm not worth it? Calm down Kurt, you were the one who told him you needed to be alone. Think Kurt what did he tell you...he was rambling on about nationals. What does nationals have to do with this? I think he mentioned Santana. Is he having another straight phase like he did with Rachelle, ugh gross that just can't be it. For fuck's sake he was practically moaning into my ear before I confronted him about his behavior at the ice-cream shop. Fuck maybe I'm blowing this out of proportion.'_

Kurt climbed into bed taking a deep breath sorting through some more thoughts.

'_Okay I know I'm not over reacting, he was definitely keeping something from me otherwise he wouldn't have been apologizing. Is it really another guy though? Maybe he just wants sex and because I haven't made any attempt he's getting it from someone else. Why did I have to be so foolish about sex? I'm so stupid! I'm ready now, I've been ready but then nationals got in the way and I just really thought this was going to be the summer for us to experiment.'_

Kurt was beginning to fantasize about Blaine in his bed, he closed his eyes and tried to picture the image of Blaine gasping and moaning as Kurt licked his body all over. He could feel himself getting hard and quickly shook away those thoughts. If it was really over between Blaine and him he would never get the chance to be intimate with Blaine at all, he was just so confused about everything.

'_Think Kurt, what else did he say? My phone!'_

Kurt jumped up seizing his phone from the night stand, he opened it and looked through the text messages he had with Santana, but the last conversation he had with her was almost a week ago.

'_Need your suggestion for a couple of outfits I have. Can you stop by today round 6pm? –Santana'_

'_Sure, Blaine gets off at 7pm today anyways so I think I can help, hot date? –Kurt'_

'_Something like that. How's the sex life with Blaine? ;) –Santana'_

'_I'm not inclined to share that information with you, how's the sex life with Brit? –Kurt'_

'_That bad, eh? Oh and it's sensational! –Santana' _

'_I didn't really want to hear that. –Kurt'_

'_You did ask. –Santana'_

'_It was a rhetorical questi- never mind, see ya at 6. –Kurt'_

That was it, there were no more messages. Santana wasn't acting any stranger than usual it just didn't make sense. Kurt was tired of trying to guess what was going on so he was about to text Blaine but he decided to hold off until tomorrow he didn't feel like talking about it tonight. He was re-reading some old texts he had saved from Blaine when he saw a few that he didn't remember reading before.

He felt his face flush as he read the intimate messages, the text from Blaine admitted to having dirty dreams about Kurt. He felt a snug feeling overcome him as the puzzle pieces started falling in place.

_'When he said he was having dreams…he meant, oh! But who was he messaging if it wasn't me? It must have been Santana, oh that evil evil girl! So let me get this straight, he touched himself thinking it was me and then he pretended it never happened out of sheer humiliation! I get it now, the way he would look at me, his strange behavior when we were kissing and I'd get too excited and bite his lip oh and the moan! It all makes perfect sense, except for the ice-cream shop but I'm sure it's related to this whole mess somehow. But that means he still loves me! He loves me!'_

Kurt couldn't keep from smiling brightly, he chuckled joyfully and the tears were trickling down his face, he was so happy. He was about to call Blaine but suddenly he was embarrassed now that he knew the truth, he had gotten turned on reading the text messages and now he didn't know what to say to Blaine. Sure he was happy that Blaine wasn't cheating on him but that was going to be such an awkward conversation. Kurt was a little worried but he had to admit he was more than a little excited, perhaps this meant they were going to be intimate sooner than expected. Obviously they were both aching for each other to the point that it almost tore them apart. Kurt decided he had to call Blaine he couldn't leave him feeling miserable for one more second.

It was nearly three in the morning when Blaine was awoken by the feel of his phone buzzing in his hand; he had fallen asleep staring at the screensaver. He squinted at the incoming call when he saw that it was Kurt he hit the answer button immediately.

"Kurt! Hello are-"

"Blaine! I love you!"

Blaine's heart melting at those three words he could almost see Kurt smiling on the other line, he didn't care if this was a dream it felt real and he just wanted to soak it in.

"I love you too Kurt."

"I know that's why I'm calling; I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you. I know everything, well almost everything you're just going to have to fill me in on all the finer details."

Blaine was beginning to wake up more; he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as he spoke, "What finer details?"

"Oh you know about us having sexual relations!" Kurt exclaimed happily.

Blaine was in the process of a yawn and started choking and coughing, when he heard those words leave Kurt's lips. When he calmed down Kurt spoke up timidly.

"Well only if you want to, do you want to?"

'_Holy shit, this is all happening so fast, and where is this all coming from? Did that mean Kurt knew about the sexting with Santana? Why wasn't he mad? Did he want to have sex right now? Oh fuck he asked me something, he wants to know if I want to have sex with him. Of course I do but maybe this is a test I don't want to force him into anything. Fuck we need to talk this out in person not on the phone'_

"Kurt, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

There was no reply on the other end and Blaine began to worry that he was screwing up again so soon.

"Listen Kurt, I want to talk about this in person not over the phone and I know your dad won't approve of me at your house at this hour, and I don't want you sneaking out either."

When there was still no reply from Kurt he glanced at his phone and panic took over, his phone was dead. He had used all the battery staring at the screensaver and he hadn't put it to charge because he fell asleep.

'_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, c'mon Blaine! Shit!'_

Blaine scrambled for his charger hitting his head on the corner of his desk reaching for the chord, he knew there would be a bruise by tomorrow but he didn't give a flying fuck he needed to call Kurt back right this fucking minute.

Kurt was worried that maybe he was a little too forward about asking Blaine if he wanted to have sex; he just kind of sprung it on him without thinking. He waited for Blaine to say something then the phone went dead silent he looked at his screen to see if flashing 'call ended' his heart thumped loudly in his chest. He sent a text before turning off his phone and turning into his pillows to fall asleep.

By the time Blaine got his phone back on he instantly called Kurt but only received his voicemail, he heard a beep and looked to see the incoming text.

'_Love you; meet me at The Lima Bean tomorrow for breakfast night! –Kurt'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!(:<strong>_  
><em>


	5. Outtakes

**Chapter 2 Outtake**

The ride home was insanely awkward and neither Kurt nor Blaine made an attempt at conversation they just let the IPod blast music as their minds drifted elsewhere.

Blaine willed Kurt to drive faster; it was tremendously uncomfortable as the cold dessert dried on his lap. It was embarrassing having to walk out of that ice cream shop with his pants being a mess, he got a couple of weird looks and a few snickers from a group of girls but for the most part he didn't care. It was the car ride that made him feel ultimately humiliated but at least Kurt's mind seemed to be elsewhere. He fidgeted in his seat keeping his eyes locked on the window; the music played on in the background and even though by this point they'd both be singing along, Blaine couldn't find his voice to even make a simple conversation with Kurt.

'_I really fucked up this time, but at least Kurt isn't questioning me. Why is he so quiet though, I wonder what he's thinking, I bet he's thinking I'm an idiot. I am such an idiot. This is the longest car ride in the history of car rides. Another red light! Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me, we've hit every red light since leaving that ice cream shop. Well at least we won't be going there anymore; they did have some pretty good ice cream though. Shit man my dick is getting colder, did Kurt turn up the air on purpose! Is he seriously punishing me, as if this wasn't already punishment enough! As soon as I get home I'm throwing these pants in the washer, oh god I hope the stain comes off. I just need a nice warm shower, fuck I'm so cold right now. Maybe if I just rub some warmth into my legs that wouldn't be so bad, I swear my dick is going numb. It'd feel even better if Kurt was rubbing me, Blaine don't think that way! That's what got you in this mess in the first place, but he's so hot. Finally! I'm almost home just a few more houses, geez this is such torture.'_

Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway and before he could speak up, Blaine jumped out of the car as if he were escaping from a kidnapper. He didn't even give Kurt a kiss goodbye he just waved and said _'I'll text ya later.'_ as he made a dash to the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Outtake<strong>

Blaine pulled his shirt over his head too preoccupied with Kurt to notice that it was inside out, he grabbed his keys and ran up the stairs from the dressing rooms to the backstage exit. He pushed open the door and almost ran right into Kurt, the only clear thought racing through his mind was, 'Kurt's here!' all other thoughts were erased. He latched onto Kurt to be sure that Kurt really was here and he wasn't having some delusional hallucination from all the heat.

Kurt was stunned by Blaine's reaction, he tensed up confused about how he should react but he softened at the feel of Blaine's breath on his neck. He felt something irritating scratch against his neck, he pulled away from the hug and laughed when he saw Blaine's shirt.

"Kurt, what are you laugh-"

"You're shirt, Blaine it's not-" he broke off laughing some more before he caught his breath. "It's on backwards. I'm sorry I was laughing so hard, it's just you're usually so put together."

Blaine reddened as he pulled the shirt over his head to reverse it; he wasn't wearing an undershirt today because it had been getting hotter lately. He heard Kurt gasp and felt suddenly self conscious, he had urge to quickly pull the shirt back down but when a wicked idea popped into his head, he decided against it.

'Blaine looks delicious with his shirt off, I want to touch him so bad right now. Avert your eyes Kurt before Blaine thinks you're mental quick he's looking at you weird, say something.'

"S-so uhh, umm, it's really hot today."

"Erm, I suppose a little bit yeah." Blaine retorted smirking.

'_I'm definitely going to tease the shit out of Kurt, hmm I wonder if Kurt fumbling over his words has anything to do with the fact that I'm shirtless. Maybe I should move a little closer wait, what is he thinking, why won't he look at me, maybe he doesn't like what he sees, ah I should probably just put my shirt back on.'_

Blaine took another step towards Kurt as he slowly begun to put his shirt back on, Kurt involuntarily reached out his arm to stroke from Blaine's collar bone to his toned chest, slowly caressing the warmth of his body and traveling down towards his stomach. He felt Blaine shudder ever so slightly underneath his slender fingertips. He quickly snapped out of whatever trance that had possessed him to reach out in the first place and immediately reached for his shirt pulling it the rest of the way down.

"Ah sorry I- the shirt, I thought you needed help pulling it all the way down." Kurt said flushing a deep shade red.

"No problem." Blaine answered as if he had been holding his breath.

There was a dark look in Blaine's eyes as he gazed at Kurt's face searching for some sort of sign that confirmed they both felt something more, something deep and intimate pass through them in that single moment. He could feel the tingling sensation where Kurt's fingers had brushed against him, he felt like every nerve in his body was a wire and there was an electric current flowing throughout his entire being. He regretted not leaving his shirt off longer, based on Kurt's reaction he obviously liked what he saw but was too shy to act. Kurt was still a very bright shade of red and he still wouldn't meet Blaine's eyes. Blaine just wanted to feel Kurt on his skin again so he pulled him into a hug ignoring Kurt's protests.

"Now that I fixed my shirt I want a proper greeting." Blaine chuckled, breathing into Kurt's neck.

Kurt sighed, content that Blaine didn't seem to be put off by his momentary spasm of idiocy. He relaxed into the embrace, it was pleasant but his thoughts came to a halt as he heard a breathy moan escape Blaine.

Blaine relished the feel of Kurt in his arms; he leaned his head into the crook of Kurt's neck and breathed him in. Kurt's scent was so appealing he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to how wonderful he would taste and before he could stop himself he let out a tiny whimper. He hoped Kurt didn't hear but when he felt Kurt stiffen, he cringed knowing that his moan didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I know this is really short but this is just a few outtakes from Chapter 2 and 3. I have a few more outtakes from Chapter 4 as well but I didn't know if you guys would be interested in the boring outtakes. I'm working on Chapter 5, it's going to be a long one but I wanted to put something out for the mean time. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. The Lima Bean

Blaine could hear the soft rustle of the leaves accompanied by a loud crunching as if someone were intentionally stepping on every twig possible. He let out an exasperated sigh as he tried to ignore the sounds and fall back asleep; it was probably a raccoon or some other wild animal. Then he heard the unmistakable voice of Kurt murmuring Blaine's name right outside his bedroom window. He nearly fell out of bed trying to get to the window as quickly as possible. When he opened his window to his immense pleasure, there was Kurt wearing his silk pajamas, smiling at him.

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow as if challenging Blaine.

Blaine rose to the challenge as he stepped aside opening the window a bit wider. As Kurt climbed over the ledge into Blaine's room, Blaine looked around the floor for the shirt he had been wearing. It was too dark to see anything, so he gave up the search and instead seated himself on the edge of his bed.

"What are you doing here, Kurt?" Blaine asked surprised. "Not that I mind, I just don't want your dad to be worried or angry." He crossed his arms over his chest feeling overly self conscious as Kurt made his way closer to Blaine.

"I just had to see you Blaine, I couldn't sleep." Kurt sat beside Blaine on his bed, their legs touching. "I just wanted to feel you." He reached out to take Blaine's hand in his own.

Kurt closed his eyes as he slowly brushed his cheek back and forth against Blaine's warm hand sighing in content. Blaine stroked his thumb over Kurt's creamy skin moving towards his soft lips; Kurt parted his mouth letting out a soft groan that made Blaine's dick twitch.

'_I can't do this'_ Blaine thought as he pulled his hand away quickly. '_I can't take advantage of Kurt like this! It's in the middle of the night; if we get caught we are screwed.'_

"Kurt listen I-" Before Blaine could finish speaking, Kurt had locked lips with him. Kurt slowly climbed onto his lap as the kiss deepened. Blaine let out a whimper as his body responded by grabbing Kurt's hips and pulling him closer.

Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's curls as he began thrusting his tongue into Blaine's mouth. He wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, needing friction for his hard on he began grinding down onto Blaine's stiff cock. The feel of Kurt needy rutting against Blaine, was too much he broke the kiss throwing his head back letting out an embarrassingly loud moan.

Kurt continued to kiss along his jaw line, sucking on his neck and making his way to his collarbone, he bit down leaving behind little red marks. Blaine was panting, he was trying to find an ounce of sanity to help him stop and explain to Kurt that they were moving too fast but he couldn't help but keep rubbing his cock against Kurt's as he assaulted his neck. Kurt was pushing him back until they were both lying on the bed; Kurt's silky pajama top had somehow managed to come undone and was now on the floor somewhere. The moonlight shone across his chest and Blaine felt like he was staring at an angel time seemed to slow down and he was tempted to reach out and just touch.

Kurt however was frantic for more; he leaned down on top of Blaine dragging his lips across the little red bruises he had left on his collarbone. Blaine took a deep shuddering breath as he tried to calm down, but then he felt Kurt's tongue on his nipples and he couldn't stop the whine that burst through his lips. Kurt's tongue continues to roam his body dipping into the crease of his hip bone and stopping just above his briefs. He hooks his fingers into the band and just as he's about to pull them off Blaine seems to find his voice.

"Kurt we have to stop and really think about what we're doing here," he says hoarsely, trying to catch his breath. "I love you but I feel like I pushed you to do this, I don't mind waiting for you."

There was a dark lustful look in Kurt's eyes as his pupils dilated with want, with need. Kurt didn't move he remained crouched between Blaine's legs gripping his boxers.

"It's okay, Kurt. Come here," Blaine crooned propping himself up on his elbows. "Don't worry, we still have the future it doesn't have to be now, I just want you to be happy."

Blaine waited for Kurt to say something but he remained motionless he began to feel uneasy when without warning Kurt yanked Blaine's boxers to his knees in one quick motion. Blaine tried to sit up but Kurt pushed him back down hard, suddenly he felt a tingling warm sensation of ecstasy overcome his whole lower body.

Kurt had Blaine's dick in his mouth pulsing with every stroke of his lips as he continued to suck eagerly. Kurt had his hand pressed against Blaine's stomach to keep him from thrusting up; he swallowed more of Blaine's dick into his mouth. Everything felt so wet, so hot, so good. Before Blaine could comprehend what was happening he felt a tightness in his lower stomach, he couldn't hold back much longer.

"Kurt, ah fuck- I'm gonna!" He reaches out to pull Kurt off but Kurt smacks his hand away licking up and down his shaft, sucking off the pre-come on the head. He deep throats him one more time and suddenly Blaine's body is trembling and he's coming hard moaning Kurt's name.

Kurt tries to swallow all of it but some of it still manages to escape his mouth making its way down his chin. He pulls off of Blaine's softening cock and snuggles into his chest using his tongue to clean up the remaining come on his chin.

Blaine turns to Kurt gazing into his pale blue eyes; he reaches out to stroke Kurt's cheek affectionately. It was quiet except for the sound of their breathing as they try to catch their breath. Blaine begins drawing lazy circles across Kurt's chest and kissing him softly tasting himself on Kurt's tongue. He's moving down his abdomen towards his silk bottoms. He knows Kurt must be dying for release; he reaches his hand inside his boxers grabbing hold of his erection. Kurt's face is one of pleasure, so he knows he's doing this right. He closes his fist and begins jerking him of slowly at first feeling nervous, the feel of Kurt in his hand is so different and feels so good, he wants to satisfy Kurt the way Kurt satisfied him.

Kurt is biting his lip to keep from making any sounds but Blaine is desperate to hear Kurt elicit some moans or anything, he likes it when Kurt's vocal. He begins jerking him off faster and Kurt starts to quiver but still he doesn't make a sound. He begins kissing him deeper while keeping up the rhythm and rubbing the pre-come over the head. He pulls his hand away to take a quick lick, to taste and Kurt finally lets out a soft cry of dismay. Blaine smirks and takes hold of Kurt more roughly hoping Kurt will begin to let loose and start to make more of those sexy sounds.

Blaine can feel himself trying to get hard, and he knows Kurt is close. He starts to slow down to prolong the orgasm but exasperated Kurt pushes Blaine's hand away to finish off himself. Blaine has never seen anything as hot as Kurt jerking himself off, he is so fixated on Kurt laid out before him that he can't stop the groan that leaves his lips. Kurt is rocking into his palm faster now; he tosses his head back just as he's about to reach his climax.

All of a sudden there is a loud beeping noise, Blaine glances all around but he can't seem to find the source of the annoying sound. He tries to roll over Kurt without hurting him and ends up falling off the bed entirely; when he gets up he is baffled. The sun seems to have quite literally come out of nowhere and his bed is empty, the beeping noise is which he has just located is his phone.

"The fuck?" He's sitting on the floor of his bedroom rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he glances down to see that his boxers are a mess and he's still got an erection.

He sighs frustrated as he realizes it was just another sex dream, it had seemed so real that time. He grunts as he begrudgingly takes the sheets from his bed tossing them in the wash and preparing for the breakfast disaster date that is to ensue.

* * *

><p>Kurt had slept at ease knowing that everything was going to be alright, in the end Blaine loved him and he loved Blaine just as much. He was still curious about Blaine's strange behavior at the Ice-cream shop but for the most part he was more concerned about the status of their relationship, more specifically their sexual relationship.<p>

It was nine in the morning and Kurt was already waiting at The Lima Bean, they usually met at nine thirty which gave them a full hour before Blaine had to get to work at ten thirty. So Kurt was a little early, he could wait thirty minutes.

Blaine was standing in front of his mirror, practicing what he was going to say to Kurt.

"I'm just a teenage boy with hormones- no. just no. Kurt you are really attractive, and sometimes I get a little carried away with- fuck!" The clock read nine twenty; Blaine sighed. "Wish me luck," he said to his reflection as he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

It was now exactly nine thirty and Kurt was practically bouncing off the walls, he had his usual latte as he waited for Blaine to arrive. He made small talk with one of the employees there, his name was Nathan. They discussed the upcoming fashion designs for summer on the issue of a magazine they sold at The Lima Bean. Nathan was also gay and was openly flirting with Kurt, when Kurt mentioned he had a boyfriend Nathan felt rejected and offered him a free shot of espresso and quickly tended to other customers. The espresso made Kurt feel keyed up and he kept glancing all around the shop, jumping out of his seat for every short or curly haired guy that walked in. At nine forty he decided to take a quick bathroom break to fix up his hair, if Blaine wasn't here when he got back he decided he would leave. He wasn't going to call him; if Blaine wanted to talk he would be here, obviously. He was Kurt Hummel and he would not be stood up, especially not in their coffee shop.

There had been an accident at the intersection and now Blaine was stuck in traffic, no one was hurt but the cars were in the way and had to be towed so Blaine was trapped inching his way to the front of the line. He was only a couple of blocks away, he considered parking and walking the rest of the way but by that point he'd be late to work.

'_It's almost ten; we always meet up at nine thirty, oh shit, what if Kurt thinks I decided not to show up at all. I should call him and tell him I'm running late, maybe he won't believe me. Maybe if I drive on the curb really fast I won't get caught and I could make it back onto the right lane and make it to The Lima Bean just in time!'_

Blaine knew he was taking a big risk but he didn't care, sometimes you need to take big risks for true love.

'_Okay time's up, that's it! I'm not waiting any longer. If Blaine wanted to be here, he'd be here by now. I am clearly not worth his time, I am leaving.'_

Kurt remained seated glaring at the entrance waiting for Blaine to miraculously appear.

'_I am so leaving! Right now!'_

His head was telling him to leave but his heart was making him stay just a little longer. Nathan made his way back to Kurt.

"It's quite evident that your 'boyfriend' isn't going to show," he shrugged looking apologetic and excited at the same time. "It's been almost an hour, I know you must feel bad but here's my number, feel free to call me anytime. I'm really glad he stood you up though, otherwise we wouldn't have met. It's like totally fate!" He said winking.

Kurt was confused as he nodded and smiled politely, his mind was still on Blaine. He planned to throw the number away but now the reality that Blaine hadn't shown up was beginning to sink in. He tucked the number into his pocket not really paying attention to what he was doing, he was about to stand up when he felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. He turned his head smiling brightly at Blaine.

"You came!" Kurt exclaimed brightly.

"Sorry I'm late," Blaine murmured, his eyes were tight as if he was bothered by something. "There was a car accident and traffic was terrible but I'm here now."

Blaine had made it to The Lima Bean, he pulled the door open and saw a guy leaning very close to Kurt, he was smiling and judging by his body language, flirting. Blaine pretended to read one of the greeting cards they had on the display rack but really he was trying to hear what this guy was saying.

Blaine could only hear bits and pieces but from what he gathered, the guy had given Kurt his number!

'_Who the fuck does he think he is, Kurt is mine, fucking prick better back the fuck off! I could take him; he's a bit taller but fuck nobody tries to take Kurt from me!'_

Blaine quickly made his way over to Kurt, he was planning to kiss him and show that other guy that Kurt belonged to him but he noticed Kurt slipping the number into his pocket and he froze.

'_Wait, why is Kurt saving this guy's number? Does he like him? What if he plans to use it? Maybe Kurt called me to breakfast so that he could officially break up with me because I'm such a pervert! Oh fuck, stay calm Blaine, just breath.'_

He sat across from Kurt clearing his throat, he waited for Kurt to speak and when he didn't Blaine spoke up.

"So uhh, listen about everything that's happen in the last couple of days, I just want to say sorry for not telling you the truth in the first place about Santana about the texting thing about everything." Blaine took a deep breath and was about to keep talking when Kurt interrupted.

"Look Blaine I get it, were both teenagers with raging hormones, fantasies get carried away. I know what you're going through; I used to fantasize about you all the time before we were boyfriends." Kurt continued talking but Blaine's mind wasn't focusing.

'_Did he just say he fantasizes about me, what kind of fantasies? If they're anything like mine, oh fuck not here Blaine, focus, and listen to what Kurt has to say. He fucking fantasizes! About Me!'_

"…so that's why I asked you here, I want to formally say I'm ready to take this relationship to the next level but only if you are and judging by the texts I read I think you are." Kurt had turned a very bright shade of red when he finished speaking and waited for Blaine to respond.

"Kurt, of course I want to take this to the next level, but to be honest I wouldn't know how to do anything, this is all so new for both of us and maybe we should just be one hundred percent sure we are really ready to do this," Blaine said as he took Kurt's hands into his own. "..you know, before we decide to do anything at all."

"Blaaaine!" Kurt protested. "You were waiting for me and now that I'm ready you turn me down, that's not fair!"

Blaine chuckled. "I'm not turning you down I just don't want to feel like I pressured you into this."

Blaine felt like this was déjà vu all over again as if his dream were somehow morphed with reality; he tried to shake those thoughts from his mind.

"So, how long are we going to wait before we decide if we really ready," Kurt questioned with an amused expression. "I think a couple of hours is plenty and when you get off work we could spend the night together at your place, didn't you mention your parents going out of town this weekend?"

"Ah I forgot I still have work! What time is it?"

"Blaine! Don't change the subject on me."

"I can stay and chat longer but that would require me to lose my job and I don't want that," Blaine jumped out of his seat glancing at the clock on the wall. "Shit, it's almost ten thirty, Kurt I have to go. Will I see you at work?"

Blaine had his adorable puppy dog expression on and Kurt couldn't resist grabbing his face and kissing him till he ran out of breath.

"We aren't finished with this conversation I hope you know that!" Kurt exclaimed. "Oh, I'll be there but you're going to have to find me," He said grinning.

"I was looking for you forever. I'll have no problem finding you again," Blaine chuckled, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Now that I've found you I'm never letting you go."

"I love you, Blaine."

"As I love you, Kurt."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as they began making their way to their cars.

"So Blaine," Kurt turned his head toward Blaine smiling.

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine asked leaning into Kurt.

"I know everything except one thing."

"And what's that?" Blaine prompted.

"Why were you acting so weird when we got ice-cream that other day?"

Blaine froze, they reached Blaine's car and he began unlocking the driver's side.

"..Blaine?"

"I'll tell you after work-"

"Wait why can't you tell me now?" Kurt pleaded.

"Okay then why don't you tell me, who that guy was that, gave you his number, hmm?"

"How did you- but I-" Kurt spluttered. "After work it is then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I take so long to update, but sometimes I get too many ideas and I don't know where I want to take these two, it'd help if I had some feedback either here or on my tumblr. I'm the liferush on tumblr as well. Anyways I'm working on a different story that I will be posting soon! <strong>


	7. Plans

Kurt raced home, Blaine's last performance wasn't until later so he had time to clean up his room a bit and choose just the right outfit for what he had planned later. Once he had his room to his liking he laid out a pair of his tightest skinny jeans and his favorite button up sweater from Marc Jacobs spring edition. He grabbed an old top that he hardly wore and would most likely never wear again, tossed it beside the outfit he had set up on the bed.

He dashed downstairs to the kitchen, opened the fridge and began rummaging around for Finn's jar of pickles. Normally he hated the bitter sour taste of eating a whole pickle, he'd rather eat a whole cucumber but he'd used the last cucumber in his salad last night. He found the jar and cringed at the site of one lowly pickle floating in the juice. He sighed and set it on the counter top.

"Hey, dude what's up- woah is that the last pickle?" Finn asked as he walked toward the fridge, looking concerned.

"Obviously, I mean do you see any other pickles in that jar," Kurt rolled his eyes trying to remember that he was just frustrated about the fact that he was going to have to eat it, if he was going to get what he wanted from Blaine.

"Sorry bro, you just don't eat pickles, like at all. I thought you didn't like em."

"I don't."

"Then why-"

"So Finn, you got any plans for tonight?" Kurt questioned changing the subject quickly.

"Well yeah, I umm, so were you gonna eat the pickle or.." He trailed off gesturing toward the jar.

"Help yourself, I think Carole is grocery shopping right now anyways," Kurt closed the fridge sighing. "So plans for tonight, do you have any?"

"Oh yeah, me and Rachelle were gonna catch a movie, then I was going out with the guys were crashing at Mike's pool house," he took a huge bite of the pickle practically devouring it whole and spoke with his mouth full. "We were gon invite ya but figured you had plans with Blaine."

"I actually do have plans," Kurt grinned thinking about his hidden agenda. "We're probably just going out for dinner though."

"Awesome! Well have fun," he said finishing the last bit of pickle, there was honk outside. "Oh that's Rachelle right on time; she'll get mad if I'm not outside like right now. C'ya later, man!" He said as he dashed out the door.

Kurt chuckled to himself as he headed upstairs to change, he felt around in his pocket and found the napkin that Nate, the waiter from The Lima Bean, had scribbled his number on. He scoffed at the fact that he still had it and tossed in the direction of the trash. It missed the trash can completely and landed on the edge of the counter near the sink. He was too distracted to notice as he pulled off his shirt, changing into the outfit he had laid out. When he pulled the shirt over his back he felt a tinge of pain. His skin still felt a little too sensitive from showering in the scolding water the other night, it was almost as if he were sunburned. He tried not to care because his plan was falling into place, with Finn gone for the night he just needed to somehow rid his dad and Carole from the house. He had just finished styling his hair to perfection, when he heard a car pulling into the drive way, he glanced out the window and saw that Carole was home with the groceries.

Rushing downstairs, he hoped Carole had bought some more cucumbers or some bananas in the least. He greeted her at the door and proceeded to help her carry the rest of the grocery bags inside. As he helped organize the groceries in the pantry he put his plan into play.

"Hey Carole," He collected himself before continuing. "When was the last time you and my dad had a romantic night out just the two of you?"

Carole smiled, "Oh Kurt hun, don't worry I love your dad, but you know how hard Burt has to work sometimes and I just want him to relax when he gets home. We don't need big fancy romantic date nights to keep the love between us."

Kurt bit his lip, how was he going to get the house to himself if Carole didn't even want to go out, he used the only back up plan he had.

"It's just, I feel guilty knowing it's my fault that you never got a proper honey moon and-"

"Oh Kurt honey, stop it, don't torture yourself like that, it is not your fault," She went over to embrace him in a tight squeeze. "If it makes you feel any better, how about your father and I go out this weekend and spend it in a nice hotel, god knows we need a short vacation I mean it is summer after all."

Wow that was easy, Kurt wanted to jump up and down with excitement but he kept his voice calm, "That sounds like a great idea and that also gives Finn and me some time to catch up!" He knew Finn had already left but he just didn't want Carole to be aware of the fact that he'd be home alone but it backfired.

"Darling, Finn is going out with some friends, you would be all alone, hmm… maybe we should just hold off on this mini vacation for your father and I until next weekend," She put the frozen vegetables in the freezer and continued talking. "We haven't even booked a hotel yet, or packed."

"No, no, it's okay I don't mind being here alone," He tried to keep the panic out of his voice; he was so close to getting the house to himself. "I'll just watch some Broadway shows or have a movie marathon; I would also like to finish the play I'm writing by the end of the summer so I will probably be stuck in my room all weekend anyway."

Carole was still uneasy and Kurt could feel his plan crumbling to pieces in his hands. Suddenly Carole's eyes lit up like she had a brilliant idea.

"I've got a solution, why don't you invite Blaine and Mercedes for a movie marathon and a sleep over," She smiled warmly as she pulled some more groceries out of the bag. "I haven't seen Mercedes in ages and I wouldn't like you to be neglecting your friends because you're so wrapped up in Blaine."

"That sounds like the perfect idea, but I don't think dad would like it very much if Blaine spent the night," he jutted his bottom lip out looking hopeless trying to appeal to Carole's sensitive side.

It worked.

"Now don't worry about Burt I'll talk to him, you just worry about what movies you're going to watch," She pulled out a box of popcorn as she added, "Oh and look I've brought some junk food you can snack on during your movie marathon, I've also got some pizza and popsicles in one of those two bags there."

At the word popsicles, Kurt's eyes lit up with a burning fervor.

He beamed and gave Carole a quick peck on the cheek. "You're the best, thank you! I'm going to go pick up Blaine, his shift is almost over and I don't want to be late."

"Okay sweetie, I've got to get packing so we'll be ready to leave when Burt gets off work," She put the last of the groceries away, "Kurt, before you go can you hand me my phone its behind you, I've got some reservations to make."

Blaine had Kurt on his mind all fucking day long which had caused him to mess up the lyrics twice in one day he just couldn't wait to get off work. Just one more hour and he would be discussing sex with Kurt or perhaps more. He couldn't let his hormones take over; he would not allow himself the pleasure no matter how many times Kurt begged. He just wouldn't take advantage. It was too soon. He wasn't going to screw this up.

Kurt arrived at six flags, he had just gotten off the phone with Mercedes and he could feel his excitement growing stronger. Everything was going his way, Mercedes had plans apparently and she had been acting strange so she could only stay at his place an hour. That was perfect because he only needed his dad to see that Mercedes was there when he left, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Kurt was so close to getting what he wanted with Blaine he didn't pay too much attention to Mercedes, he just knew she was different in a happier way. He would figure out what she was hiding later right now his attention was on Blaine.

Blaine finished his performance and ran to meet up with Kurt; he couldn't wait to pull him into his arms. When he saw what Kurt was wearing he came to a halt a few feet in front of him, he couldn't stop his eyes from devouring the sight before him. Kurt was wearing a blue button up sweater that made his eyes a deeper shade of blue. He was absolutely gorgeous, his eyes traveled down to see that he had on a pair of the tightest pants he'd ever seen on anyone, it emphasized his package so well he couldn't keep his eyes from staring. He could feel his pulse racing as he finally met Kurt's amused expression.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Kurt asked feigning worry, he knew he looked damn good and based on Blaine's expression, Blaine did as well. "I could, you know, change or something. I've got back up outfits in the trunk of my car, just in case."

"No!" Blaine all but yelled. "No, don't change. You look…very nicely dressed."

"Oh well if you insist," he shrugged acting nonchalant, but on the inside he was momentarily celebrating with joy.

Blaine pulled him into a tight embrace feeling Kurt's lips graze his neck he couldn't stop his body from shuddering in response.

"I've been dying to see you and this day just seemed to drag on," Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Shall we head to dinner now?"

"Actually, I have other plans in mind." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, moving in to catch Blaine's bottom lip between his and sucking ever so gently.

Blaine instinctively pulled Kurt closer feeling a shiver run through his spine when he felt Kurt's tongue exploring his mouth. He ran his fingers through his hair feeling the vibrations of Kurt's moan in his mouth as he tugged at Kurt's hair, pulling just a bit too roughly.

Kurt pulled away all too soon, causing Blaine to lean in trying to keep the kiss from breaking. He took a deep breath, composing himself before he spoke.

"Like I said, I have other plans in mind," He smirked, leaning his forehead into Blaine's. "Let's go to my place."

Blaine laughed breathlessly trying to collect himself, before he replied, "Alright then we'll go to your place." He agreed happily. He knew there was absolutely no way they could do anything other than hold hands with Kurt's dad around. He didn't have to worry about turning down Kurt if he requested they do anything even remotely sexual, his dad wouldn't allow it.

Kurt smiled wickedly as if he had just convinced someone to join the dark side, Blaine's head said he should be worried but instead he ignored his passing thoughts.

'_Kurt seems to be in a really, really good mood. I wonder why, this morning he was flustered and practically begging me for sex and now, well now he seems giddy as if he got some already. Could he have? I wonder if that guy I saw him talking with earlier has anything to do with his happiness.'_

As they pulled into Kurt's driveway he noticed there was another car parked, he briefly wondered if it could be the guy from The Lima Bean but then he saw Mercedes hop out and he let out a mental sigh of relief.

"KURT!" Mercedes squealed as she ran give Kurt a great big bear hug, "Boy, you need to start teaching yo man how to share and stop keeping you all to himself."

Kurt laughed, "I missed you too Mercedes but you haven't been keeping in touch with me as much either, so who's been taking you away from me?"

He meant it as a joke but when he saw the frantic look that briefly overtook Mercedes he grew suspicious, but before he could question her further, Burt and Carole came busting outside with luggage.

"Okay kids, we're only going to be gone for the weekend and Kurt I trust you not to be throwing any parties," he looked at him sternly before continuing. "Or doing anything I wouldn't approve of for that matter." He stared at Blaine for a few seconds too long while Blaine tried not to flinch under his glare. The message was loud and clear, no sex.

Blaine was taken aback by this news, he was unaware of the fact the Hummels were going to be gone; he remained calm by the fact that Mercedes was here and hopefully so was Finn. He spoke up quickly hoping that Kurt's dad wouldn't think he was planning something.

"Mr. Hummel, I respect you and I will abide by your house rules while you are away and you have my word, I will not take advanta-"

Kurt cleared his throat loudly, "Okay dad, you have our word, we won't throw any wild parties." He said sounding annoyed.

"Totally Mr. H, you can trust us." Mercedes added.

Burt narrowed his eyes at Blaine one more time before Carole called from the car, "Burt, we're going to be late if we don't leave right now."

"Alright, I'm coming," he started heading towards the car but stopped one last time before pointing at each one of them. "You kids better behave yourselves, I trust you."

"Goodbye Dad, I love you." Kurt said as he started tugging Blaine's hand heading for the house, Mercedes was right behind them.

Kurt waved one final time as the car drove away, "Finally! Geez I thought they'd never get out of here." He shut the door and began setting up the movie.

Mercedes relaxed on the couch pulling out her cell phone distracted by some text while Blaine remained standing awkwardly by the front door.

Kurt was prattling on and on about snacks in the fridge and naming the movies in the order of which they would watch them but Blaine was distracted by the turn of events.

Blaine cleared his throat before he spoke, "Uhh, Kurt when were you deciding to bring up the fact that your parents were going out of town?"

Mercedes chuckled quietly, "I'll go get the snacks ready." She made her way into the kitchen as Kurt turned on his heal to face Blaine.

He clasped his hands together, "It was a spur of the moment decision, Blaine, your parents hardly notice when you're home or not, no offense. I figured you wouldn't mind besides, it gives us more alone time together." He stepped closer to Blaine trailing his fingers from his cheek to his chest. "Don't you want to be alone with me?" He looked directly into Blaine's eyes with the tiniest hint of a smirk.

Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's and they could both feel the thud of his heart thumping faster in his chest.

"I-I- yes of course I do," He leaned forward to press his lips softly against Kurt's when Mercedes came back into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Woah boys, save it for when after I leave," She pushed her way in between them to sit directly in the middle of the couch. "Does someone wanna push play, cus this movie ain't gonna play itself."

"Wait, you're not spending the night here?" Blaine asked perplexed.

"Hell no, I've got plans but I have been missing Kurt so I figured some quality time with both of you is better than nothing at all."

"B-but I thought, Kurt doesn't your dad think we're all staying over? Wouldn't you be uhh betraying his trust in you?" Blaine was becoming anxious.

"Blaine, I promised I wouldn't throw any parties and I won't. He gave me permission to let you spend the night, so you see I'm not betraying his trust at all." Kurt finished happily. "Now let's enjoy this movie night alright."

"Certainly." He said still feeling uneasy; he seated himself on the recliner while Kurt took comfort beside Mercedes.

As the opening credits began Kurt jumped up, "Oh I almost forgot!" He went into the kitchen and poked his head out behind the wall. "Blaine! Did you want anything to eat before the movie officially begins?"

"No thanks, I'm quite alright." He replied, his mind racing ahead, thinking about what would happen once Mercedes left.

"Suit yourself," He came back into the room throwing himself on the couch with a cherry flavored popsicle in hand. "The popcorn was a bit too buttery for my liking."

Kurt began to peel off the wrapper as he hesitantly took the first lick of the popsicle, he had been following the plan he had mentally prepared and so far everything was working out well.

_ 'So far, so good. Blaine seemed to be really into my outfit, more specifically my body he couldn't take his eyes off me and he was practically drooling. Now I just need to get him to see me erotically eating this popsicle, and maybe he'll want me like I want him. Ugh what am I even doing? I must have absolutely lost my mind. I can't do this. I'm not even the slightest bit sexy. What was I thinking trying to seduce Blaine, he's probably not even watching me. Pull yourself together Kurt, you did not go through all this trouble to get the house to yourself to turn back now. Fuck, I just feel so dirty trying to lick this popsicle. Blaine is so fucking hot though, I wish this popsicle was his cock, I bet it'd taste even better.'_

He closed his eyes and pretended the cold treat in his mouth was actually Blaine's cock, he sucked harder hallowing out his cheeks, he traced his tongue along the length and bit off a piece at the tip. He swirled it around his mouth and swallowed it, quickly licking up the side making sure the red juices didn't flow down his hand like they were trickling down the sides of his mouth. He didn't know if Blaine was watching but he didn't care at the moment because he was lost in his fantasy right now.

Blaine had been watching the movie but he really wished, he were seated beside Kurt so he could lean into his side or better yet he wished Kurt would fall asleep on him.

He kind of wished Mercedes wasn't there but on the other hand he didn't want things to get out of control and to turn sexual as much as he'd love to do everything to Kurt.

He glanced at Kurt and that's when he saw him engulfing the popsicle, he was practically taking the whole thing down his throat. His dick was instantly hard. He didn't dare turn away, Kurt's eyes were closed and he seemed to be really enjoying something else. His lips were a ruby color red and each time he swallowed he watched as his adam's apple bobbed up and down.

He wanted to attack his neck. His mouth. He just needed every part of him right fucking now. He started palming himself roughly through his jeans.

He was trying hard not to moan but he couldn't stop the breathy sighs that were emerging from within. He fidgeted in his seat and was about to tackle Kurt and start kissing every part of his body. Ripping his clothes off and touching every part of his skin he could reach but then he suddenly there was a loud buzzing noise and he came back to reality that they weren't alone.

Mercedes wasn't paying attention to the movie or the way Kurt was consuming the ice treat, she didn't even notice the way Blaine was squirming in his seat, instead she was texting Sam and she had just received a new message.

'_Hey Beautiful, I'm almost there, don't worry I'll park across the street so Kurt won't see me but I'm excited for tonight! –Sam'_

Blaine all but cursed at her. He crossed his arms tightly trying to ignore his hands that were itching to touch himself. To touch Kurt. His erection was becoming painful, he needed release and he needed it now. He forced his eyes to concentrate on the movie but he wasn't really seeing anything, every time he blinked his own fantasies of Kurt were rising up, blurry his vision. He knew he had to leave now before he did anything he was going to regret.

He just couldn't get himself to move and without his knowledge he found his eyes were once again focused solely on Kurt. Kurt was nearly finished with the popsicle and Blaine felt as if he were bursting with so many feelings, all of them battling for attention.

On one hand he had never been so turned on and unable to relieve himself. On the other hand he felt disgusted with himself for wanting to ravish Kurt in such a way. Then he felt annoyed that Mercedes was the only reason he couldn't ravish Kurt right this moment. He felt sad that the popsicle was nearly finished and he wanted to keep watching the way Kurt's cheeks hallowed out and his lips glisten from the juices. He had never felt more jealous of a frozen treat as he was now. First it was the fucking ice cream and now it was a fucking popsicle only now it was much worse because it was so much more intense and hot.

He was about to excuse himself to take care of his problem but how he would make it all the way to the bathroom without Kurt noticing his raging hard on was beyond him, he reached for a couch pillow holding it on his lap nonchalantly. He briefly considered using the pillow as a shield to make it to the bathroom but that would just look obvious and absolutely idiotic.

As if the universe was on his side Mercedes spoke up, "Alrighty boys, as much fun as this little movie night was I gotta go now." She stood up, stretching. "Sorry I couldn't stay longer but we need to do this again real soon."

Kurt seemed to have been awoken from a trance as he blinked a couple more times before finally standing up to turn on the light.

"Thanks for coming Mercedes, you're a life saver," He leaned into her open arms smiling.

Mercedes laughed, "Kurt, you really otta learn to eat in the dark, you've got cherry flavored popsicle all over yo face!"

Kurt flushed a dark shade red before attempted to clean up the mess with the back of his hand.

Kurt walked Mercedes to the front door and noticed Blaine was still on the sofa holding a couch pillow over his lap. Kurt instantly felt a surge of pride knowing exactly why that pillow was there. He was suddenly very eager to get Mercedes out of his house.

"See ya later Blaine, now you be good to my boy Kurt," she stepped out the door before turning back to finish. "Don't make me regret doing this for ya'll."

"Okay, okay I love you Mercedes but I'll text you tomorrow," he ushered her out and waved quickly before shutting the door to face Blaine.

They were finally alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been crazy busy, I promise I will update again tomorrow. Also, I will be publishing a new story that I've been working on, just in case you're interested. I hope you like this chapter, thank you for reading and for your messages on tumblr, you guys are awesome! Feedback is appreciated! <strong>


	8. Alone Together

As Mercedes was leaving, Blaine slowly reached for the half empty bowl of popcorn and stood awkwardly hiding his straining erection with the bowl. He wanted to jump on Kurt like a dog on a piece of meat but with great effort he kept control of himself. As Kurt said his final goodbyes to Mercedes at the door, Blaine made a silent escape to the kitchen.

He heard Kurt shutting the door so he quickly called out, "Hey Kurt, I'm just grabbing some more popcorn go ahead and play the movie I'll be over in a sec."

"Okay Blaine, but hurry!" Kurt replied excitedly as he began to unbutton his sweater.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief as he turned on the kitchen sink splashing cold water on his face. He couldn't get rid of images of Kurt doing dirty things with his tongue so he kept splashing more and more water, until finally his erection had gone down.

'_Okay Blaine, keep yourself in check. Just go out there and finish watching that movie, it's only about an hour or so longer. I just have to make it to one hour. Then I can say I'm tired and turn in early, I can do this. Just as long as Kurt doesn't try anything else. Fuck, why does he have to be so hot its fucking torture. I know he's doing this on purpose. There is absolutely no way he is going to win, I have enough self control. Maybe I should just surrender, if he really does want to do this. No. This is all my fault, I pushed him to have those sexual thoughts and now he feels that he has to please me but I just want him to be happy and comfortable not forced. Why can't he understand that? Why does he have to be so stubborn.'_

Meanwhile in the other room Kurt had just finished taking off his white under shirt the one covered with cherry red blotches, he threw it to the side and started putting his sweater back on without a shirt underneath.

'_This is it Kurt, if this doesn't work nothing will. I'm practically half naked. He can't possibly turn me down now, can he?'_

Kurt was still buttoning up the buttons on his sweater when Blaine entered the room and froze. Kurt's neck was fully exposed and he could see his bare chest as Kurt continued to cover it up behind the sweater. He had never seen Kurt with his shirt off. A simple glance at the bit of milky white skin that was showing and Blaine was immediately hard again. One second he was frozen on the spot holding onto a bowl of popcorn and the next he was grabbing onto Kurt driving him back onto the couch.

He kept pushing Kurt's body further until he was lying across the couch. He hovered over his body as if searching for the strength of mind to pull back but when he locked eyes with Kurt, so trusting and filled with hope, he finally gave in. Desperate to satisfy his longing desire, he assaulted his neck.

"Fuck, Kurt you look..." He kissed along his collar bone, flicking out his tongue along his neck as he continued talking in a deep breathy voice. "mmm...taste so fucking good."

He continued to kiss his way back up to Kurt's neck pausing briefly when Kurt let out a few soft moans. He was panting against Kurt's neck relishing in the feel of Kurt's pulse beating against his lips with each new kiss. He watched as his neck was turned a bright red shade, hickeys already beginning to form. He guided his lips along Kurt's chin reaching his lips and capturing his tongue in his mouth, tasting the sweet cherry flavor the popsicle left behind.

As the kiss turned into a hot wet mess, his hands worked the rest of the buttons open so he could reach the smooth expanse of skin underneath.

When he got the sweater open, he couldn't stop his hands from caressing down his chest to grab at his hips and automatically thrusting his erection roughly against Kurt's.

Kurt had been expecting Blaine to come into the room see Kurt nearly shirtless and sigh, perhaps talk about sex and hopefully they'd be able to take this relationship to the next step in his bedroom. He'd expected Blaine to maybe excuse himself to the bathroom. He had expected many reactions from Blaine, what he never anticipated _this_ reaction.

Blaine was a needy mess and Kurt finally understood what it meant to push someone to the breaking point. He didn't mind one bit. Blaine was on top of him and kissing every inch of exposed skin. Each kiss on his neck sent a shiver through his body. Each touch was an electric shock straight to his dick. His pants were already tight enough as it is.

Blaine was roughly trying to unbutton his sweater and oh fuck why had he decided to even put anything back on, he should have remained shirtless. Part of him was worried about the status of his favorite sweater; he really hoped that Blaine didn't rip any buttons off. The other part of him was disheveled and he was reduced to soft whimpers of pleasure because _this_ was absolute fucking bliss.

He felt the last button on his sweater open revealing the rest of his chest and before he had the chance to feel any shyness or feel the slightest bit self-conscious Blaine hands were on him touching him. His body was on fire, the heat was everywhere. He need more, so much more. Just as that thought passed his mind Blaine was suddenly clutching at his hips and rutting against his erection with such urgency.

Kurt seized at Blaine's shoulders as a chorus of very loud moans escaped his lips. They had only ever kissed and held hands, but now suddenly their erections were rubbing against each other and Kurt's mind went blank. He could only feel. Feel the weight of Blaine above him. Feel the beads of sweat that were forming. Feel Blaine's hard dick, hard for Kurt that was grinding into his.

At the sound of Kurt practically screaming, Blaine started pounding into Kurt even faster. All his fantasies pooling together into reality. He knew this was real because his fantasies could never compare to the real thing. He could feel Kurt's grip on his shoulders tighten. He had his eyes locked with Kurt's but when he started going faster Kurt threw his head back whining and gasping for air.

"Kurt, I-I.. ah fuck.." Blaine was groaning as he tried to get Kurt to meet his eyes but when he felt Kurt shuddering and tensing beneath him he knew Kurt was close.

Kurt's head was still thrown back on the couch, his eyes half lidded as he elicited a mixture of moans and Blaine's name. He could feel his body responding without his consent. His hips were moving in rhythm with Blaine's. He felt the heat in his abdomen and his body began to tense.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," Kurt was moaning his name when suddenly everything was too much. His senses heightened. He was on edge, so close to letting go but he held on just a little longer.

Hearing Kurt moan his name, Blaine's hips jerked forward a few more times and he knew he couldn't hold back any longer. He had been hard for too long, he was desperate to come.

"Fuck! Kurt, I can't. Ah. I need." He couldn't form a coherent sentence but Kurt recognized the unspoken words.

"Let go Blaine," Kurt whimper as he trembled from the pressure of holding back. He pulled Blaine closer, wrapping his arms around his neck as he groaned in his ear. "Come with me."

A light shudder ran down his spine at Kurt's words. "I l-love you, Kurt." He gasped out. He felt his dick twitch as he thrust once, twice, and finally on his third thrust down, he was coming hard. He let loose a variety of curse words jumbled with Kurt's name.

Kurt's hips arched up off the couch and his eyes rolled back as he came with Blaine, whimpering a stream of Fuck and I love yous.

They both collapsed into each other breathing heavily, the air between them intense and passionate. Neither one of them spoke, it was a peaceful silence. The calm after the storm.

Blaine lazily kissed along Kurt's cheek while Kurt drew idle circles onto Blaine's arms, which were now wrapped around Kurt lovingly.

Kurt was beginning to feel drowsy and based on the indication of Blaine's soft breathing, so was Blaine. He lightly nudged Blaine's curly head with his chin.

"Hey Blaine, let's go upstairs." He could feel the stickiness in his jeans and it was starting to annoy him, he wanted to change but he was tired and didn't want to go through the hassle.

Blaine shook his head softly, "I like the sound of your heart, it's very soothing." He mumbled sleepily against Kurt's chest. "Also, I would like very much not to move right now."

Kurt laughed softly. He reached for the remote to the TV that still had the movie paused, he hit the power button and the room was suddenly dark.

He sighed with content as he slowly drifted off to sleep. He was going to regret sleeping on a small couch, he was going to bitch about his dirty jeans but he could save that for tomorrow. For now he was going to enjoy the company of his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, yes I know this one's short but hope you like the content! I'll try and update again soon but I have to get lots of hours in at work so I can have money to see Darren Criss on the 22nd. Thanks for reading, I love you guys!<strong>


	9. Breakfast

Blaine was in a deep comforting sleep, when suddenly he was falling. He tried to grab onto something but it was too late he fell and woke with a start.

At first he was confused but as he took in the site of a shirtless Kurt sleeping soundly on the couch the memory of last night came flooding back into his consciousness and he felt his cheeks redden.

He had fallen asleep on Kurt, and when Kurt rolled over in his sleep he had unconsciously dumped Blaine on the floor.

The sun was barely beginning to rise as Blaine stood, quietly stretching while he headed towards the bathroom to wash his face. When he came back into the room, he noticed Kurt had once again rolled over as if he couldn't get comfortable. He decided to take him upstairs to his bed hoping he didn't wake him or let alone drop him.

Once he got Kurt gently on the bed successfully he paused and tried to get his jumbled thoughts in order.

_'I really need to get home and change my clothes but I can't leave Kurt. I don't want to wake him either he looks so peaceful.' _

Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt as if stuck in a trance he couldn't look away even if he tried. He took in the way Kurt's bare chest rose and fell with every breath he took. The way his lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out very softly. The way his face took on a look of vulnerability. His skin inviting and smooth.

'_Ah fuck it, might as well make myself comfortable and get as much out of this as I can. I mean it's not often that I get to spend a whole weekend alone with Kurt in his bed.'_

He was about to crawl in Kurt's bed beside him when the dry feeling in his pants reminded him just how dirty he was from the night before. He internally cursed himself. Now he had no choice but to go home and change.

As much as he needed a change of wardrobe, he couldn't bring himself to leave Kurt's house. Not after everything that happened, he wanted Kurt to wake up beside him. He wanted to go back to last night and just live in that one single moment forever.

'_I'm sure Kurt won't mind if I borrow his washer, maybe he'll still be asleep by the time my clothes is washed and clean. In the mean time I better shower.'_

Blaine leaned over Kurt to kiss him softly on the cheek before headed downstairs to throw his clothes in the washer.

Once he got the washer running he wrapped a towel around his waist before heading back up to shower. He felt strange walking around Kurt's house in nothing but a towel but it wasn't until he was standing completely naked in Kurt's shower, did he suddenly feel like he was intruding. He couldn't keep the images of Kurt showering in this exact same bathe out of his head. As he washed his body with Kurt's body wash, he briefly wondered if Kurt ever touched himself in here. And if he touched himself while thinking of Blaine.

He tried to keep his head clear of any dirty thoughts but he couldn't keep his hand from lightly brushing against his half hard dick. He let the lukewarm water cascade down his body as he closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of Kurt. It was overwhelmingly strong and so sweet it was almost as if Kurt was right beside him.

He began to stroke his dick to full hardness, he was remembering the way Kurt's moans had filled the house, the way he whined out Blaine's name in such a needy, desperate way.

He could feel his stomach muscles tense; he began stroking vigorously just wanting the sweet release. He clutched onto the shower curtain as he came with a loud moan of Kurt's name.

He leaned his head against the cold tile on the wall taking a deep breath, as he came down from his momentary high. He collected himself and quickly washed his curls with Kurt's shampoo. He shut off the shower and stepped onto the bathroom rug, pulling the towel around his waist.

It was silent except for the sound of the clock ticking, he was suddenly stumped; he had just realized that he had no clothes to wear because his clothes were still in the washer. He hadn't thought this far ahead and now he was feeling panicked.

He was worried that Kurt would wake up and find him lounging around nude; he feared that Kurt would think he was trying to take advantage of him while he slept.

All he could think to do was to pace back and forth trying to come up with a solution, his last alternative was to borrow something of Kurt's to wear but he couldn't just go through Kurt's belongings. He didn't even know where anything was.

Just as he was getting flustered he noticed a piece of cloth sticking out of one of Kurt's drawers. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was the elastic band of a pair of Calvin Klein boxers. He slowly tugged on them until they were all the way out of the drawer.

They looked clean, and why would Kurt put a pair of dirty boxers into his drawer, it wouldn't make sense. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants he'd seen lying near the closet and headed back into the bathroom to change.

He put on Kurt's boxers with ease, as he was putting on the sweat pants he'd noticed there was a half crumpled napkin near the sink. He wouldn't have paid much attention to it, if it weren't for the fact that it had numbers on it.

Quickly he snatched it, unfolding it all the way fearing that it might be from that guy at The Lima Bean. His fears were confirmed and his heart sank when he saw the Lima Bean logo on the napkin, along with a number and a name with a fucking heart.

He sighed reluctantly folding the napkin and placing it back where he found it. He tries not to put too much thought into the reason behind why Kurt kept the number. Continuing to distract himself he heads back into the bedroom to see if Kurt is awake yet. He isn't.

Heading back to the washroom to put his clothes to dry, he begins to feel impatient. As the dryer starts up he feels a sting of regret knowing that once his clothes is dry he will have to change out of Kurt's. Part of him feels content to be back in his own clothes but a darker part of him feels a bit turned on with the knowledge that Kurt has worn these same boxers.

His thoughts are momentarily distracted by the growl in his stomach; suddenly he gets the brilliant idea to serve Kurt breakfast in bed.

Blaine wasn't exactly a chef, Kurt was the one with the culinary skills and he loved it when Kurt tried to teach him new cooking techniques but he was hopeless. He didn't want to disappoint Kurt and their breakfast usually consisted of a coffee and a croissant or a coffee pastry of some sort.

There was a bowl of fruit and yogurt in the fridge, he decided to combine the two and make a small parfait. After searching through every crevice in the cabinets, Blaine had finally located the cutting board in the dishwasher. He sliced the fruits easily and dropped it into the yogurt. As simple as cutting a few fruit and adding it to a cup of yogurt was, Blaine still managed to make a bit of a mess.

Because his clothes were almost done drying he hadn't seen any real need to go rummaging through Kurt's fashionable closet for a shirt to wear. Seeing as how he had managed to drop yogurt on his chest, he'd known it was a good idea to remain bare. He was afraid to imagine how Kurt would react had he actually borrowed a shirt and ruined it.

Kurt had never felt more rested, he hadn't slept much in the past few days when he and Blaine had been fighting but now that they had mended such problems he was able to catch up on his much needed sleep. He was awakened to sounds of slamming cupboards. At first he was oriented and confused but then he looked down at his dirty pants and recalled the events of last night.

Curiosity as to how he got to his room escaped his mind but right now he didn't care, he was more concerned about the reason as to why there seemed to be someone battling his kitchen cupboards.

After much stretching, Kurt washed his face and quietly made his way downstairs. He was sure it was Blaine that had been making such a loud racket but it also could have been Finn, seeing as how clumsy he is. Tiptoeing one stair at a time, Kurt hoped that it really wasn't Finn that would have to mean that Blaine had left. As he neared the bottom step, he stuck his head out peering over the wall.

Blaine had just finished putting the strawberries on top of the blue berries when he thought he heard the water running, he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed two spoons. Just then he realized Kurt must have woken up. Excited he quickly threw together the rest of the fruits into the little mugs and put a bit more yogurt on top. He needed to hurry back upstairs before Kurt came to investigate so he quickly turned the corner.

Just as Kurt was sticking his head out, Blaine came crashing into him.

Blaine had intended to take the stairs two steps at a time but instead he was surprised when he collided right into Kurt. He hadn't anticipated Kurt to appear quite literally out of nowhere and yet here he was standing before him with parfait dripping down his chest.

"C-c-cooooold!" Kurt stuttered as he tried to stop the shiver that ran through his body.

"Kurt! Oh shit, Sorry! You just- I didn't see- I thought you were still sleeping." Blaine was frantic; this was not going according to plan. He grabbed the first thing he saw that he could use to clean Kurt off with.

The ice cold substance slowly began to slide down Kurt's abdomen, his pants were already ruined so he couldn't care that it was now sinking into his jeans. Blaine was in a frenzy as he ran one way and then the other like a dog searching the skies for a Frisbee. He finally just grabbed an oven mitt and came rushing back over to Kurt.

"Sorry, sorry sorry, here let me just- ah, umm…well there's some right there," Blaine was at a loss as to how to clean Kurt, there was yogurt all over his chest and his nipples had gone hard from the chill. He looked so fucking delicious that Blaine couldn't stop himself from using his tongue to clean Kurt. He licked along his stomach dipping into his bellybutton.

Kurt let out a soft moan when he felt Blaine's wet tongue come in contact with his skin, he felt cold from the yogurt that coated his chest and yet at the same time he felt a heat burning him from the inside. He didn't dare make a move to stop Blaine's movements instead he encouraged it by running his hands through his dark curls.

Blaine responded to Kurt's touch filled with a new found confidence as he continued to caress Kurt's abdomen with his tongue, he licked higher until he reached Kurt's nipples. He kissed and sucked trying to force more of those fucking pleasing sounds out of Kurt.

As Blaine continued to ravish Kurt's body, Kurt tried to stay upright, gripping the stair railing for support with one hand while his other remained tangled in Blaine's hair. He could feel his legs about to give out as Blaine captured his lips in a rough kiss while he rubbed circles into his nipple. Blaine devoured Kurt's moans as they got louder and louder.

Blaine was painfully hard already and he needed relief but instead of reaching for his own cock he made contact with Kurt's. He loved the way Kurt's dick felt against his last night but now he wanted to feel it in his hands, he kissed Kurt harder forcing his tongue inside his mouth as he began palming Kurt's erection.

Kurt's hips bucked into Blaine's wanting hand and without warning Kurt's legs had given out. Blaine followed suit but rather than pausing to let Kurt up he kept him down with his hand on his hip. He began to unbutton Kurt's pants, once they were around his ankles Blaine brought his attention back to the outline of Kurt's dick. He immediately started sucking him through his briefs causing Kurt to elicit a deep but loud groan. He made a move to pull off his briefs as well, licking his lips as he anticipated the taste of sucking Kurt but just as he was about to remove them, Kurt suddenly stiffen beneath him.

He glanced up at Kurt in time to see a sort of uncertainty flash across his face, it was that brief hesitation that had Blaine back tracking and stepping away from Kurt.

"I'm sorry, I lost control- I didn't mean to go too far I was-" Blaine tried to remedy the situation but Kurt interrupted.

"No, no it's my fault I just got a little stage freight is all." He sat up straighter feeling cold since Blaine's body was no longer on top of him. The fire was subsiding and he just wanted Blaine to start kissing him again. "Come here. Please."

Kurt reached towards Blaine but he made no attempt to move towards Kurt.

"Maybe I should just go home, I went too far and I..." He trailed off looking sadly at Kurt.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and sighed before explaining himself.

"I was just embarrassed, no one has ever seen me before and I just didn't want to disappoint you. I just want to move slowly and on a bed perhaps where it is much more convenient and comfortable." He turned a deep shade of red before standing up. "But if you'd rather go home than continue what we were doing, well I can try to understand that."

Blaine was beside Kurt instantly, taking hold of his face as he spoke.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel I love you, every part of you. Trust me when I say that you shouldn't worry about looks because in that department you will ever disappoint me."

Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine as he leaned forward to kiss him sweetly on his lips.

"Shall we go upstairs?"

"We shall."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's been a while but I promise to update at least two more chapters by the end of this week! I don't know if I'm going to end it soon or if I should include more characters, let me know. Hope you enjoy! As always Thanks for reading! <strong>


	10. To The Bed

They headed upstairs both feeling very anxious and excited. Kurt hoisted himself on the bed feeling like a stranger in his own room. It was like seeing things in a new light, he focused in on Blaine who followed Kurt's move and sat across from him.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, feeling giddy and a bit edgy he spoke first. "I love you and this is all new for me, all these feelings and urges I've never been with anyone else or felt this way before."

"I know, it's the same with me," Blaine said with a light reassuring squeeze of his hand. "And I really don't want to screw anything up."

Kurt nods along sympathetically, "I understand what you mean and I suppose that explains why you've been acting stranger than usual. I mean I get why you were quiet and fidgety whenever we spent time together but let's talk about the other day," he paused looking Blaine in the eyes before continuing. "At the ice cream parlor, why'd you throw ice-cream down your pants?"

Silence invades the room as Blaine takes on a slight blush, he can't look Kurt in the eye without feeling the wash of embarrassment overcome him. The silence has reached its full volume; Kurt patiently awaits a response watching Blaine's eyes shift all around the room avoiding his questioning stare. He's about to speak up when Blaine finally starts talking again, stumbling over his words.

"Like I said it's the same with me this is all new, these…these uh sexual feelings for someone I care so much about and I… it was a spur of the moment decision. It wasn't my intention to make such a fool of myself… w-was it that obvious that I spilled the ice-cream purposely."

Blaine was tongue-tied and he would not meet Kurt's eyes he was staring at their clasped hands and from the look of his ears, his blush only darkened. Kurt was still rather thoroughly confused.

"Blaine, you should have seen yourself you just poured the cup in your lap. It was kind of strange and I just wanted to know why you would do that, if you didn't want to be around me you could have said so rather than concocting some elaborately humiliating plan and-"

"It was the way you were eating that ice-cream." Blaine cut him off before he could continue with his absurd assumptions. "It turned me on more than it should have, I needed to cool down and so I just-"

"Oh..." Kurt didn't know what else to say he was trying to piece together everything that had happened at the ice-cream parlor and everything that Blaine just admitted to.

Blaine bit his lip and spoke hesitantly, "Yeah, so."

"Wait. I turn you on… in public like that, fully... umm you know uhh-"

"Fully hard." Blaine finished, absolutely mortified. He took a quick breath and spoke quickly. "Yes Kurt, I had a hard-on in an ice cream store."

Blaine's head still hung in complete humiliation and shame but he took a small peek at Kurt. He was expecting Kurt to be revolted or even horror-struck but instead he had a look of complete marvel.

"What is it about me exactly that turned you on to that degree?" Kurt asked genuinely curious.

A sprinkle of relief showered Blaine as he took on a bashful tone. "It was the way you were eating your ice cream, um well more specifically the way your tongue," his ears turned red as his blush again over took his face, "the way you did this thing with your tongue."

Blaine was beginning to feel comfortable about the whole situation and continued, "That was nothing compared to last night, Kurt the way you ate that popsicle... that was, it was..." his eyes glazed over as he recollected the events from last night. "It was just torture!"

Kurt giggles, actually, laughs and Blaine can't help but return his smile.

"To be perfectly honest I have something I need to confess," Kurt said tentatively. "I kind of deliberately ate that Popsicle as provocatively as I could to get a rise out of you." He rubbed soft circles into Blaine's hand as he continued to speak. "Blaine I'm ready, I want to move forward with you, I've been ready."

"Listen Kurt, you don't have to do anything for my sake, I just want you to be comfortable so that I can be comfortable." Blaine smiled assuredly meeting Kurt's gaze.

"But I do want this, even before the sexting massacre with Santana! Blaine I thought you were cheating on me because you might have found me boring…" he hesitated taking a deep breath before rushing on. "..sexually. But I realized that was silly of me to ever think. I mean I apparently turn you on very much and you're willing to put yourself aside just to make absolute sure that I want this. And I do. God I do. I've wanted this for so long, you have no idea. I've been struggling with all this pent up frustration and I just need…I'm tired of wanting to rip off your clothes. It's killing me sitting here with you shirtless just looking so ugh and I'm fighting every nerve in my body as I speak to not just jump you." Kurt finished taking a deep breath.

Blaine remained silent, calculating.

When Blaine doesn't speak Kurt speaks up again, "And I can't believe I just said all that, I didn't want to throw myself at you like some floozy and now I sound like some sex crazed needy… I mean what happened last night that was amazing and on the staircase just now that-"

Kurt isn't even done talking before Blaine lunges forward, seizing Kurt's face between his hands, their lips colliding in a passionate heated kiss. Kurt falls back on the bed with Blaine on top of him but before Kurt can reciprocate the kissing Blaine pulls back a little.

"Okay, first of all Kurt, you'd have to know that I'd never dream of cheating on you. But,"

Kurt puts on a faux mask of despair, "But? But what? Why is that word there?"

Blaine continued. "Oh stop it, I'd never cheat and I don't plan on leaving you either but I am curious as to why you would keep that other guy's number."

Mystified Kurt inquires, "What are you talking about Blaine, what guy?" He pulls back a little offended.

Blaine tries to keep his tone from being accusatory as he pushes forth, "The guy from the coffee shop, Nathan something."

Comprehension lights Kurt's eyes. "Oh! I threw that away, actually I thought it was quite funny that someone would try hitting on me when he knew he didn't have the slightest chance with me. He's just not my type."

Satisfied with the answer Blaine leaned down to kiss his cheek and slowly skim across his jaw with soft deliberate movements.

"Mmmm on the contrary, I don't find it the least bit comical. I think snarky ungentlemanly guys shouldn't try to steal my boyfriend." He continued to kiss a path from his jaw to his ear, "And not your type eh, what is your type?"

Kurt doesn't answer right away. He's lost in the soft caresses of Blaine's lips ghosting across his skin. He smirks a little when he feels Blaine barely kissing the edge of his mouth purposely avoiding kissing him directly on his lips waiting for his answer.

"Well it most certainly is not guys who have been snooping through my garbage."

Blaine stops abruptly and looks almost affronted. Kurt quirks an eyebrow at him.

"I was not snooping, you know me better than that. I simply saw his number on the napkin sitting on the counter top in the bathroom and I, I was not snooping."

Kurt shrugs as he tilts his head up to plant a kiss on Blaine's nose. "I am sure I threw it away, I distinctly remember crumbling it up and tossing it towards the general direction of the bin, oh well it doesn't matter either way." He continued to kiss Blaine, pulling him down to deepen the kiss.

Blaine pulled away to draw in a breath before muttering against Kurt's jaw contemplative. "It was crumbled, perhaps you missed," he nips lightly at Kurt's ear as he continues. "You do have particularly bad aim."

"Hey, hey no fair," Kurt retorted in a breathy tone. "I was kicker of the McKinley football team and as I recall I made the goal that won the game."

Blaine chuckles softly. "Hmm, you and sports are adorable." He let his lips slide along the smooth skin of Kurt's collarbone, relishing in the feel of his heart beat quickening. "I'm afraid you'll have to show me sometime, I wouldn't mind playing football with you." He whispers, sucking his earlobe into his mouth and gently nibbling. "I may have to tackle you a few times though."

A soft whimper escapes Kurt's lips as the vibrations from Blaine's voice travels along his skin causing a slight quiver to tremble though his body. It was as if he was sending an electric current through his veins, everything was so hot, so thrilling, so alive.

He could feel himself getting harder and before Blaine could feel the hardness through his pants he rolled over sitting on top of Blaine, "Oh yeah?" He smiled wickedly, gaining control and responded as seductively as he could muster. "Not if I tackle you first."

Blaine massages the sides of Kurt's legs. "I think I like this football player Kurt."

Rolling his eyes Kurt leans down to press their foreheads together, gently pressing his lips to Blaine's. Blaine continues to run his hands along each side of Kurt's legs traveling closer and closer to his crotch. It didn't help that Kurt was already very hard. Blaine's hands only aided to drive Kurt toward further insanity. When he pulls back trying to keep his head from spinning, he catches a hint of smugness in Blaine's eyes.

He shifts sideways so that their bare chests are still pressed together tightly but he's no longer settled on top of him, he tangles one of his hands into Blaine's curls narrowing his eyes. "Well I don't know what I think about this Blaine that likes to rummage through my things-"

"I told you I wasn't-" Blaine begins to protest but is promptly cut off by Kurt.

Kurt chuckles. "I know, I know you weren't snooping..." He goes to work assaulting his neck, sucking at a particularly sensitive spot he had found during one of their previous make-out sessions. This sends a hot wave of pleasure straight to Blaine's cock.

Blaine's sharp pants encourage him further so he continues to sprinkle kisses along the expanse of his throat. Using his tongue, he traces the tendon prominent on his neck up to his ear. Blaine groans softly, shuddering when he feels the warmth of Kurt's breath together with the flick of his tongue outlining the shell of his ear.

Kurt presses his lips right up against Blaine's ear and murmurs softly. "I'll just assume I left my clean boxers sitting about my room in plain sight, seeing as how you got a pair of mine on."

Blaine turned scarlet.

"My clothes, they were um dirty, I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be," Kurt snickered. "They look good on you."

He uses the hand already tangled in Blaine's hair to pull his head back granting his teeth access to graze his neck. His other hand is suddenly on Blaine's cock. Blaine realizes that's probably why Kurt had gotten off him, but he doesn't really care at all right now because holy shit, Kurt's hand is on his cock. Blaine lets out a loud unexpected groan at the back of his throat.

Kurt's hand doesn't move, he just keeps his cock within his grasp, feeling it throb and twitch in his palm.

Blaine was partially hard and had been for quite some time now but right now, they can both feel him getting completely hard, very quickly. He's fast becoming unraveled beneath the weight of Kurt's hand on his cock. The persistent but soft bites mixed with the open-mouthed kisses on his neckline only further him to lose control. "Kurt… ah… jus-just…" He trails off as his moans take over, he doesn't even know what he's asking for exactly.

Kurt grins, a playful glint in his eyes. Blaine's head bows down on its own accord, leaning his forehead to Kurt's, trying to get a kiss, trying to make eye contact with him in hopes that Kurt can read the pleading look in his eyes. Trying but failing miserably as more inarticulate moans fall from his lips.

Rather than permit Blaine to satisfy his craving for more friction he uses the hand that's still knotted in Blaine's curls to tug harder, angling his head back again so his mouth can continue its attack on Blaine's throat.

"Kurt!" Blaine manages to cry out in a strangled, barely there voice.

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt takes on a mocking tone as he continues to mark his neck. He can feel the thrumming of Blaine's pulse and he briefly wonders if he can get Blaine's pulse to become any more erratic. He puts his theory to the test as he begins squeezing him experimentally through his boxers.

Before his brain can catch up with his body, Blaine's hips are already rising off the bed pushing himself into Kurt's hand trying to get more pressure. He needs movement but Kurt just keeps squeezing him ever so slightly, it's agonizing.

"Kurt! K-Kurt…Kurt…" He's practically begging but it's the only thing he can manage to say in between each squeeze. He opens his eyes not realizing he shut them and finds Kurt smirking, amusement evident in his gaze as if he's enjoying Blaine's little show, which he is.

Immediately Blaine reverses the situation, a brief growl erupting as he pushes Kurt into the pillow. He smashes their lips together as their tongues battle for dominance.

Kurt breaks the kiss leaning his head back into the pillow to catch his breath, Blaine won't allow that and he gets to work kissing every inch of Kurt's chest. His hands are delicate, loving strokes rubbing Kurt's sides while his tongue is roughly painting patterns across his torso.

Kurt is flushed, his hands matted in Blaine's hair. He's as hard as Blaine is by the time Blaine grabs Kurt's wrists and forces them together above his head. He pauses looking at Kurt to make sure this is okay. Kurt has become nothing short of a hot mess, his lips are red and swollen, his pupils blown, his hair a chaotic disarray and he's breathing hard still trying to catch his breath.

Kurt's never been more turned on than he is right in this moment. Blaine continues to hold his hands above his head searching his eyes for any sign of discomfort but finds complete trust and love. He leans down letting his lips lightly brush against Kurt's, the raging fire now lessened to a slow burning candle.

Blaine begins to pull away all too soon and Kurt's attempt to keep the kiss from breaking proves futile, for Blaine keeps Kurt's wrists restraint above his head. "Keep your arms up here please, if you move them I will be forced to get my tie from downstairs."

"A tie would be fun." Kurt tries to answer in a teasing undertone but instead his voice comes out airy.

There's a brief indecision as Blaine bites his lip. "I really don't want to get off you right now."

Kurt smiles. "I agree. I really don't want you to get off me right now either, maybe next time you can bring your tie."

Blaine chuckles softly. "Good then it's settled, don't move your arms."

Kurt nods as he rocks his hips into Blaine's encouragingly. A small unexpected moan makes it's way out of Blaine's throat, he catches himself and glares playfully at Kurt, the fire flaring back up. He gives him a quick kiss before leaning over Kurt allowing his hands to roam freely across Kurt's pale chest reddened in parts Blaine's tongue had covered. He continues his tongue exploration except this time he's meticulous to leave marks everywhere he can, enjoying the contrast of the red on Kurt's fair skin.

He starts on Kurt's collarbone, biting into a few pulse points that cause Kurt to moan in a very high and shameless manner. As he travels lowering he begins working more of those lovely sounds out of Kurt, he spends quite a bit of time on his sensitive nipples. He'd take a nipple between his teeth and flick his tongue across the soft skin; this in turn would cause Kurt to whine Blaine's name in the most delicious way yet.

The sounds only got better as his tongue slid further down Kurt's tender skin; he received a desperate lustful groan when he bit into his hipbone. When his tongue descended into the dip of his navel, he was gifted with not only a fucking whimper but also a tremor of his stomach muscles.

He took this to his advantage, lingering on the lower half of Kurt's slender body, taking his time to dip his tongue near his navel again each time watching Kurt's abdomen shiver as he neared the top lining of his pants.

Kurt doesn't know how much more of this he can endure; he feels so close to release but at the same time so far. He feels Blaine's tongue again circling his bellybutton and he lets out a frustrated groan when he feels him slide back up again.

Blaine chuckles, his warm breath feeling cool against Kurt's smooth skin that had just been ravished by Blaine's tongue. All too soon, Blaine is pulling away. Before Kurt can protest, he feels his pants being dragged down his legs. He keeps his hands above his head but glances down to watch Blaine drop Kurt's pants to the floor, he takes his own off as well before crawling back up to Kurt.

Blaine's hair is askew, his eyes bright with excitement, his chest heaving as he pants lightly. He is just as wrecked as Kurt is but he's still in control. He gazes at Kurt; the look in his eyes is enough to lure him in further. He lets his fingers draw against Kurt's thighs enjoying the goose bumps that appear just as suddenly.

He positions one leg in between Kurt's, relaxing over Kurt, he takes a hold of his wrists still held above his head.

Kurt can barely tolerate Blaine's slow decisive movements, as soon as he's on top of him; Kurt's lifting his head off the pillow crashing their lips together. Kurt's in the middle of licking inside Blaine's mouth when he feels Blaine's thigh pushing into his erection. He breaks the kiss, moaning at the amazing pleasure that simple pressure brings.

The high-pitched moans keep toppling over the words trying to break free from Kurt's mouth. The rigorous sounds bringing out a sort of urgency in Blaine. He drops his wrists intertwining one hand with Kurt's while the other makes a frantic grab at Kurt's hip, gripping hard enough to leave bruising. Almost as soon as he makes contact, he begins rutting his own erection roughly into Kurt's thigh.

Kurt's pitch is even higher and louder interlacing with Blaine's low guttural moans growing deeper, more throaty as they yearn for more. The heat in their stomachs starved, hungry for more heat, more skin, more of each other.

Their mouths are mashed together again, their tongues sliding against one another. Blaine loosens his grip on Kurt's hip and shifts sideways to trail his fingers against the line of his underwear. Kurt's throat sore from making such a racket now reduced to small whines of approval as Blaine lifts the elastic band of his underwear.

Kurt's cock twitches in anticipation of Blaine grabbing him, finally being able to gain the friction he so desires. Instead, his stomach jolts at the surprising mix of pain and pleasure that the elastic band brings when it's snapped hard into his lower abdomen.

At first, he thinks Blaine is nervous and didn't have a good enough handle on his underwear to pull them off but then it happens again. Blaine tugs the band of his underwear back as if he's about to stick his hand inside but he just lets go, letting it strike the skin just above Kurt's cock. The initial strike causes Kurt's stomach to convulse slightly and without intending to Kurt's asking for more. His skin taking on a soft crimson as Blaine continues to snap the band against his stomach.

Blaine is having a little too much fun watching Kurt fall apart piece by piece but he's falling apart too and he doesn't know how much longer he can deny Kurt his desire, he doesn't know how much longer he can deny himself what he craves.

Each time Kurt thinks Blaine is about to stick his hand inside his underwear he is mistaken. Kurt is struggling to just breathe, he's huffing, but each time Blaine raises that band he can't stop the gasps that leap from his chest. He's quickly approaching impatience.

He waits for Blaine to lift the band again and this time he thrusts his hips up, trying to convey what he wants, what he needs. His efforts remain ineffective.

Sensing his frustration Blaine's mouth latches onto Kurt's, letting his tongue delve deep into his mouth. Kurt doesn't mind the kissing but he'd rather have Blaine's tongue exploring elsewhere, like on his cock. Blaine continues kissing inside Kurt's mouth while soothing the raw skin that had been victim to the elastic band of Kurt's underwear yet he persistently denies Kurt the simple pleasure of even touching his cock.

Kurt groans in an aggravated tone and even though he promised not to move his arms from above his head, he twitches, debating whether he should simply jerk himself off.

As this thought passes through his mind Blaine pulls away, he can feel the smirk plastered on Blaine's face. That's when the realization dawns on him, this was Blaine's sick way of getting back at Kurt for teasing his cock the way he had been. He's just about to take control back when Blaine's hand is swiftly wrapped around his achingly hard cock, rapidly spreading the pre come gathered at the head and using it to help jerk Kurt off faster.

Everything is so sudden and so amazing Kurt's practically thrashing beneath Blaine. He doesn't care that he was suppose to keep his arms above his head, he's clutching onto Blaine pulling him closer. It's intense and Blaine can't stop his hips from bucking into Kurt's side.

A rhythm is established as Blaine fucks into Kurt's hip and Kurt fucks into the tight fist of Blaine's hand. They're both so close, the heat of their skin rubbing together in a fiery passion bringing more intensity.

Blaine can feel the muscles in Kurt's stomach begin to constrict and he's barely holding on himself. He keeps pumping Kurt but his movements become erratic as he feels his own stomach begin to tighten, he doesn't know if he can hold back any longer. They're a trembling mess as they both finally tip over, Blaine doesn't know who comes first, but he keeps stroking Kurt as the warm fluid surges through his fingers, squirting across his lower abdomen.

He's still rocking his hips into Kurt but the urgency is gone as the aftershocks of his orgasm wears down. He's vaguely aware of his hand doodling on his stomach with Kurt's come until Kurt laughs, his laugh coming out raspy but playful nonetheless.

"Well then." Kurt says with a quirk in his smile.

Blaine feels a desire to lick the come off his fingers but Kurt is wiping his hand off with a Kleenex before he has a chance to.

"Yeah that was…" Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek. "I love you Kurt."

"And I love you Blaine." Kurt says blushing slightly at everything that just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Thanks for reading. Yeah long time no see. I've got a new tumblr .com I apologize for not updating sooner. So much happened in my life but I'm getting back on track and I plan to finish this soon. Thanks for your patience! <strong>


End file.
